Viperhat's Shipping Dump: Gray Fullbuster Version
by Viperhat
Summary: Basically a dump for my one-shot ideas with the Gray shipping of your choice... Besides Gruvia. If you want to see Gray with someone or bond with someone then do feel free to ask me in the reviews of PM and i will take into consideration for the next time i write another one-shot for this. :D (warning, anything too creepy or plain wrong will be ignored. :D)
1. One: Gray X Mirajane

Hello everybody I am viperhat and welcome to one of the few interlude one shots I will do before beginning Trials of Ice. TRE (Th Ripple Effect) TOI (Trials Of Ice)

This first one shot is a Gray x Mirajane one shot. The world needs more of it.

Lets begin.

:::-(())-:::

It was just a normal day for the fairy tail guild. Natsu and Gray were indulging in their usual brawl. Elfman was shouting about how manly fighting was on the sidelines. Erza was enjoying a piece of cheesecake. Lucy was talking with Levy and Gajeel.

Everyone was having a great time until Gray was sent flying into Erza's beloved cheesecake. Said cake was currently up in the air and everyone was staring at it in horror. Everyone knew what was about to happen and they were instantly ready to point at the two people responsible for the amount of pain they were about to go through.

The cake finally crashed into the ground, bits of it flying onto the Titania's horrified face…

She just stared at the cake for a few seconds before Glaring at both the floored Gray and scared stiff Natsu.

"What have you done!?" She bellowed at the two and Natsu instantly started trying to blame the other for the situation they found themselves in right now.

"I-I-It was that ice stripper that started it!" Stuttered Natsu.

"H-Hey don't blame me! You threw the first punch. Ash face!" Gray defended himself.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Erza wasn't interested. She got and rushed at Natsu before he could retort and was instantly beating the snot out of him. Everyone looked on in sympathy as Natsu was thrown around into walls and smashed on top of his head every few seconds within each punch.

Gray saw an opportunity to hide and his self preservation instincts kicked in and he made a mad dash behind the bar counter whilst Erza was occupied. He looked around and was greeted by the face of Mirajane.

"In trouble again are we Gray?" She asked, her voice as sweet and teasing as ever…

"Please, pretend i'm not here for a few minutes." Whispered Gray in a frantic tone. He wanted to see tomorrow and being found by the enraged red head was not the right way of going about achieving that.

"I don't know Gray, she seems pretty angry today..." Mira smirked at his rapidly paling complexion. This was absolutely priceless! She knew that Gray knew that she was going to milk the situation as much as she could.

Luckily, Gray was too damn scared to bargain with her. It was too risky…

"P-Please! I'll do anything, I just wanna live!" He pleaded.

He fell right into her trap and he knew it. But this was the lesser of two evils. At least he had the chance of living through whatever the matchmaker had in store for him.

"Okay, I won't let her know where you are." She started. "If you do what I say for the rest of the day..."

Scratch that, both outcomes were equally as bad as eachother…

"Fine, just please save me!"

:::-(())-:::

(30 minutes later)

Erza had finally calmed down and ordered another slice of cheesecake before leaving the guild. Natsu was left in the middle of the guild unconscious and whining in pain. Elfman and Gajeel took the job of finding the chairs and tables that were still intact and the rest of the guild members were getting back to what they were doing before the massive beat down Natsu had brought on himself.

Mirajane had instantly put her new temporary slave to work helping her serve some drinks (some needed ice), baking pies and bread in the kitchens with her and fetching her some refreshments.

Gray was lightly annoyed at the situation he was in. All he wanted was to stop Erza from mauling him alive and he was now being turned into the very definition of a whipped boyfriend. He wasn't afraid to admit he had a slight crush on the FT barmaid. Who wouldn't? She was kind, caring, mature and funny.

Anyone who didn't slightly like her had either had no idea of what love was (Natsu), or had next to no sexual drive (Laxus and this didn't make him a perv).

She of course was very pretty, being a famous Ft model made having looks essential for the job. But she could be a massive tease and a huge task master when she wanted to, not to mention her matchmaking tendencies.

She was the most dangerous kind of person just because of her matchmaker mode (dubbed by everyone in the guild)…

But Over the day Gray had been noticing those things a lot more than usual. He felt annoyed at his situation but he was more than happy to do what she said. He felt like being around her more because she was actually a lot more peaceful and easy to like than most of the other guild members.

"Oh Gray..." He heard her sing song to him.

He sighed.

"Yes Mira?" He replied. "What do you want me to do do?"

"Come out here and help me clean up, the guilds closing up tonight and I need your help out here if you're done in there..." She asked.

He looked around the kitchen, nothing was out of place and it he had scrubbed and cleaned every nook and cranny his eyes had laid upon. It was clean that was for sure.

"Yeah, i'm coming."

he got up from his chair and walked out into the guild hall and was shocked to see that it really was night time and that everyone else had left. It was just him and Mira.

She seemed to be smirking slightly, she probably was hoping that he didn't see it so he just kept quiet but was curious.

"okay" Started Mira. "You start putting the chairs in the tables and I'll start cleaning the bar."

Gray got to work and started tucking the many chairs in. He came across some broken and charred ones and instantly knew that Natsu had woken up at some point of the day.

"So when did Flame brain wake up?" He asked out curiosity.

"Oh!" She jumped, not expecting him to talk. "He woke up a few minutes after I sent you into the kitchens to fetch the alcohol for Cana." She explained.

"I'm sure he was pissed to find out that he was the only one half dead after Erza's wrath was unleashed." he chuckled.

Mira giggled…

"He sure was, in fact your tucking in some of the chairs he burned and broke in his fight with Elfman. He was sulking afterwards for a bit before Lucy forced him to go home."

Gray just laughed at the idiots expense. Natsu was truly a child at heart.

"Okay. Anyway I wanna know. Do you have someone you like?" Gray questioned, taking Mirajane off guard with the question. "I mean, you have all of these plans to pair Natsu and Lucy up as well as others such as you're Brother and Evergreen or Gajeel and Levy. So I was wondering, what about you." He explained after seeing her confused expression.

She realised what he meant and then her smirk from earlier came back full force…

"Yes."

They had both done there jobs and they were now just talking because they could.

Mira looked at Gray and then gave him an order that slightly confused him.

"Gray, can you come over here please?"

He walked over and when he stood at arms reach she asked him to come a bit closer. This was getting awkward for him…

"Here is you're answer to you're question." She said quietly before Pulling Gray to her and planting her lips firmly on his own. He clearly didn't expect Mira to do that as he was motionless for a few seconds before Mirajane pulled apart from his lips. Looking at him deviously.

She giggled a bit at his flabbergasted expression…

"You look slightly shocked." She giggled even more when he stuttered at what had just happened.

"M-Me? I-Im the one you like?" He asked dazedly. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Mirajane liked him over other much better people in the guild. After all he wasn't without his flaws. In fact he may have the most flaws in the guild. Well maybe the exception of flame brain.

"Yeah" She started "I think many of the women in this didn't realise the man you have become until the Grand magic games."

Gray was surprised to hear that more of the girls in his guild had the hots for him. He knew he was a good looking guy. But he knew people like Laxus had a bit more charm to him than he did.

He did feel flattered however…

"I was probably the first to see it but I know that Erza and Lucy had started looking at you a bit more than usual..." She continued on.

"But I do like you Gray, you are not a child Like Natsu, arrogant like Laxus, mean and intimidating like Gajeel or just simple minded like the others. You're more complex, fun and apparently obedient ." She smiled at his blush.

Then he realised something.

"You planned this whole day out, didn't you?" He stated, smirking at her now shocked expression her face took after he said that.

She then smirked once more.

"I guess I can add intelligent on to the list of things I like about you." She said before kissing him again. This however Gray kissed back.

They were both wondering how the guild would react to this development. But at the moment, they didn't care a single bit.

They just wanted to enjoy each other arms wrapped around them for the time being…

:::-(())-:::

I know, I know. I was rushed and pretty poorly explained but I really can't ad lib stories like most of you guys can.

Anyway; I want to save as much creative juice as I can to make TOI as good as it can be.

But TRIVIA TIME!

1\. how would you respond too hate mail?

I respond in that way that would annoy the hater. I would point out any hypocrisy and spelling mistakes too actively aggravate the hater. Then I would say how funny the haters message was…

I am quite annoying to the one who tries to annoy me…

2\. Do you have a favourite youtuber?

Mine used to be Pewdiepie and then he became to mainstream and it felt like he was trying to hard to be funny, thus ruining his overall value in my opinion. He still cool to watch but I am a Jacksepticeye guy. He reminds me of when Pewds was more genuine and personal. How someone should be on Youtube, they should enjoy themselves…

3\. What are/did you study/studying in college?

I am doing performing arts acting and English literature… (even though I am obviously bad at it…)

Thanks for reading and I am sorry for those who enjoy TRE but I will promise you that I will finish it. It will just take longer than it does now.

Stay cool,

-viperhat


	2. Two: Gray X Erza (part- 1)

Hello everyone,

My OTP is Grayza and I have just realised that I have not crippled their emotions yet. How could I forget!

I am doing Grayza today and the next pairing is a surprise…

Let's see how horrible I can be to the proper FT pairing.

:::-(())-:::

"Come on, out you get guys..."

Gray was tired…

he had been lifting many heavy bits of rubble that had fallen on his team mates. Initially, he had an immediate heart attack at seeing his friends buried in rocks and brick but when he heard Erza shout out to him saying they were okay he had calmed down immensely.

He had started moving as much rubble as he could out of the way and after four minutes of doing that, he could tell everyone that it was exceptionally hard work.

The rocks were getting heavier to lift and he couldn't help but remind himself on how he got into this situation…

Flashback

"hey Erza, Droopy eye! Let's go on a job!" Shouted a very hyperactive Natsu.

Gray and Erza looked over to the dragon slayer and his Exceed. Gray scanned Natsu with his eyes to find that the flame brained fool didn't even have a job request anywhere on his person…

"Calm down will you?" Retorted Gray, "You're going wake Wendy up."

"You don't even have a job request on you Natsu." Erza added.

Natsu just grinned…

"Lucy is picking the job today because I didn't want to." he just said.

Gray's face and palm became quickly acquainted with each other. Natsu was just so damn dense and rude sometimes that it wasn't even funny. He was so shocked at Natsu's stupidity that he didn't even see Erza give Natsu her famous death stare.

"Go and help her choose a mission before getting us involved in this." Erza commanded.

Gray just slumped his head on the table. He was thinking about Natsu just leaving Lucy to pick a quest on her own. That was a fair bit of pressure, he knew from experience that only certain missions appeased the Titania and Salamander. Gray didn't really care what they took as he just wanted to get out of the guild for some time and do something.

But before Natsu could do as she said, Lucy came over with a job request. She looked happy with her choice.

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted "I'm sure Natsu invited you guys on this nicely like I told him too." She sent a look to Natsu.

Gray smirked Natsu's stupidity now…

"He came over here shouting at both of us, calling me Droopy eyes and almost woke Wendy up from some well deserved sleep." He answered.

Lucy glared at the salamander with a look which promised pain and suffering for him later. Natsu gave Gray the bird hand gesture in response to his comment.

Erza interjected before Natsu could be rebuked.

"Well, lets see our mission."

Lucy handed her the paper.

After a few moments Gray looked over to see it as well. Apparently Lucy chose an A-class mission. It was about a group of bandits that were attacking people in a random pattern. They had no goal, no motive and no reason to attack people, they just do…

He thought it over and he was sold.

He nodded at Lucy and Natsu. Erza repeated his action a few moments later.

"We will begin in five minutes, so get what you need and get to the station by then. I will get the permission." She stated.

They all nodded and got up to get the essentials as fast as they could. Erza never gave them a whole lot of time to prepare themselves. But as annoying as it was, Gray was more than happy to oblige those rules.

After those hectic five minutes. Gray made a mad dash towards the station. He made it in the nick of time and he was very tired. He found Erza easily since she always had a massive mountain of crap she didn't need behind her.

He walked up to her and saw her standing in one spot, waiting for the others including him. He waved at her and she smiled at seeing him before lifting her hand up in greeting.

"Hey." she said to him.

"Hey yourself." He replied. "Where are the others? I thought they would be here before as they are nearer to the station."

"They're on their way back." She answered. "I told them to get us our tickets whilst I wait for you to get here."

"Oh, thanks I guess?" Gray wasn't sure why Erza would wait for him to get here. She hadn't done that since they were kids.

Erza smiled at his awkwardness…

"I wanted to talk to you anyway." She seemed a bit shy but luckily for her Gray only saw it for a split second. Gray did raise his eyebrows at that but he kept quiet.

"Okay what did y-"

"It's about time you got here Ice princess!" Shouted an annoying and familiar voice. Gray turned around to see Natsu about to throw a fist at him, but before he could hit him Erza punched Natsu in the gut which knocked him out.

"He needed to sleep anyway, the trains here." She defended herself.

Gray didn't care less about Natsu's condition, Lucy and Wendy just looked at eachother and shook their heads. Either way, they all boarded the train.

Present

Gray continued to hold up the rubble as Lucy got up and started to pull up the unconscious Wendy and Natsu. He felt some of the pointy pieces pierce his back and shoulders but he wasn't going to let it go when Erza and the exceeds were still trapped down there.

He remembered why they got into this situation in the first place. They had just got off the train and travelled into a massive building that pierced the skies. They were instantly attacked by the bandits that were troubling the town. They were not hard in the slightest but their leader was something else entirely.

The leader never gave his name or his magic but whatever it was, it was powerful. Powerful enough to knock Natsu unconscious and incapacitate Lucy and Wendy. Gray and Erza were the only ones left who were capable of fighting.

The leader had been laying a beat down on them until Erza had Gray Freeze the ground behind him. She quickly struck the leader with an uppercut that made him step back onto Grays icy platform, slipping up slightly Erza quickly struck him once with her elbow.

Gray held the leaders arms back before kicking the back of his legs in making him fall onto his knees. Erza finished him off with a massive blow to the jaw with her knee.

No sooner had she done that, the whole building started falling down around them. Gray had pushed Erza out of the way of a slab of concrete. Gray was knocked back a few feet before seeing a lot of concrete and rubble fall upon his friends.

And then, the rest is history…

"Gray! Take the exceeds!" Shouted Erza.

Gray managed to hold the heavy rubble and grab the exceeds. Lucy took them, put them down and went to helping Erza out of the deep pit.

As soon as Erza was out, Gray released the rubble with a cry of pain. He felt blood seep from the many punctures his body sustained from the sharp pieces of concrete. Erza and Lucy looked at him with concern.

"I'll be fine." He grunted. "Let's just get the others out of this bloody death trap."

Erza nodded, she was concerned for his well being but she new it took more than a few injuries to stop Gray. He would be fine.

Lucy decided to find a way out of the collapsed building. Leaving the two mages on their own with their unconscious friends.

Erza looked at Gray.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked

Gray sighed. He couldn't lie to her…

"I'll be honest, I feel weak and dizzy. None of us have any magic left and I am losing a fair amount of blood. Not enough to kill me but enough to affect me badly." He gave her the truth. He saw her face take on a slightly more pale look and he was confused why. He wasn't dying at any point so why the face?

Then he felt a steel bar connect with his head. He fell to the ground and saw the bandit leader back up and angry.

"Gray!" He heard Erza shout.

Then he heard the the leader speak…

"I have had it with you fools. You ruined everything! I had the village eating out of my hands and you come along and take it all away!" He shouted at the Titania.

"You shouldn't have been doing that in the first place! You got what was coming to you!" Erza replied back with anger in her voice. He had to get up and help her, they only just beat the first time around and now they were in a bad condition and he seemed perfectly fine.

Erza threw the first punch at the leader which he swiftly dodged and delivered a powerful punch to Erza's stomach. Erza double over as the wind was knocked out of her. He then grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a broken piece of rubble.

Gray got up and ran at the leader and punched him in the jaw. The leader stumbled back from the force of the punch. Gray then pinned him to the wall and bashed his head into the rubble, which crumbled every time the leaders face collided with it.

The leader managed to get out of Gray's grip and head butted him, Making Gray fall onto his back and feel dizzy. The leader ran up to try and choke Gray but he was thrown over his body when Gray stuck his feet into his chest, lifting him up and using the leaders momentum to throw him over.

Erza came up behind the leader and kicked him in the head, leaving him open for any attack. Erza stomped her foot into his head, forcing it into the ground.

But Erza had inadvertently left her left leg open for the leader to grab. He did just that. He tripped her up and delivered his own kick to her head which was quickly blocked but it only softened the blow. Her head reeled back and Gray grabbed him and shoved him away from Erza.

But before he could throw any sort of attack at him he was overwhelmed with dizziness. He couldn't believe that the blood loss had got this bad this quickly. He was annoyed that it had chosen to pop up now of all times.

The leader saw this weakness and he used it to his advantage. He grabbed Gray's head and smashed it into the floor. Which had Gray teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. He had next to no strength left and he knew it. It was up to Erza now.

Hopefully; Either Natsu would wake up or Lucy would come back soon…

"Gray! Get up, I can't do this alone!" Erza tried to command but even she could see that Gray's injuries had finally caught up with him. She was on her own now.

"One down, one to go..." Smirked the leader.

Erza and the leader had started fighting once more. Erza had put up a very good fight but the leader had no injuries before the fight. The leader started to gain the upper hand very slowly, beginning to get more punches and kicks in and started to break down her defence as time went on.

A few minutes later, Erza had finally been knocked down and she was unable to find the strength to get up. The leader then walked over to one of the many steel bars sticking out of the rubble surrounding the many mages. He dislodged one from it's concrete prison.

The leader then walked back to Erza and aimed the bar at her. Erza knew what he was going to do, she looked over at Gray, who had woken up but still seemed to be trying to gain his senses back. She had wanted to tell him how she felt about him on the train but the team had continued to interrupt them. She had never got to tell him that she loved him. She felt like crap for not being able to protect him as well as the others.

She closed her eyes and prepared for unimaginable pain.

But it never came…

She heard the sick sound of flesh being pierced and flinched, thinking that it was her flesh but then heard the choked gasp from what was clearly a male voice. She opened her eye's and saw no one but Gray standing in front of her, a pained and shocked expression on his face with a large steel bar protruding from his chest.

If the injuries from before weren't enough to finish him off, this definitely would…

"No..." Erza could only whisper as Gray was hoisted over the leaders head and thrown away from the two once more. She watched Gray struggle to remove the bar from his chest. But before she was picked up from the ground by the leader and she heard him chuckle at her comrades pain and suffering.

She spat on his face.

"You bastard..." She choked. She couldn't keep the tears in anymore as she watched the leader smirk at her pain and scared expression.

"Now I cant most certainly say that one has gone down, now you are the only one to go..." He growled irritatedly.

He lifts up another steel bar and prepares to shove into her skull. But before he could even thrust forward his face contorts into a pained expression as he screams in pain and shock. He then drops down onto his knees and reveals Gray behind him. He looked like death had shown up on his doorstep. His face looked tired and half dead, his was breathing so harsh and heavily that she was sure that Lucy would've heard it if she was within the circle of rubble.

He was struggling to stand and was on the verge of collapsing. The thing that scared Erza more than anything though was the amount of blood that was pouring from his wounds, the wounds from the rubble bled pretty badly but the wound he got from the bar was the worst. It was bleeding so badly that Gray would surely die from the blood loss at any moment, it was already starting to swell up and changed colour form his usual alabaster white to a painful looking purple.

The leader quickly passed out from the amount of blood he lost in the short amount of time.

Erza had looked over to Gray, who was looking at her with a slight smile, before collapsing to the ground, barely breathing.

"GRAY!" Erza shouted. She struggled to crawl to him but she managed it somehow. She got a closer look at him. His breathing was way too shallow and he looked like he was about to go to sleep.

"Hey..." He spoke so quietly that Erza had struggled to hear what he was saying.

"Gray..." Erza spoke "You're going to be fine Gray..." She knew that she was lying but she didn't want to except the fact that Gray was dying in her arms.

"Nice try..." Rasped Gray, his breathing hitching slightly. "I was already half dead before this." He pointed to the new hole in his chest.

"N-No! Don't say that! You will be fine, just p-please..." She was breaking down into tears at seeing her best friend slowly and painfully die right before her eyes.

Gray lifted a weak hand to her lips and place a finger on them.

"Please. Don't make this something it's not Erza." He pleaded to her. "I know that i'm not going to pull through this… I- I- I'm sorry for making you cry." He was struggling to even form coherent sentences now.

He didn't have much time left…

"Gray, please, please fight it! You stronger than this! I don't you to die! Please!" Erza had completely lost her composure now. She couldn't go through this again. Grandpa rob and Simon were both losses that crippled her, but Gray was so much more to her than a close friend who told her to never cry alone. He was someone who had given her life hope once more. He was her light that she would use when she was feeling down on things. He had helped through everything and never asked for anything in return.

Now he was dying.

And she knew that there was nothing she could do…

"P-Please..." She laid her forehead on his blood soaked chest. Her hands holding Gray's own.

Gray felt her tears pooling on his chest. He soon felt his own tears starting to form. He didn't want to leave but he could feel his body dying and he knew that he didn't have a choice in this matter.

Then Erza spoke and he was pleasantly surprised by her words…

"I- I love you Gray" She sobbed. "I love you… So please don't go."

He was truly surprised to hear the 'Titania' spill this to him. Not that he didn't love her back but just that the fact that Erza herself had just told him that she loved him.

But he used more strength to smile weakly at her…

"Now that's a surprise." He laughed, which sounded more like a dry rasp. "Well now I can surprise you." he took In as much air as he could in his dying state. "I love you too."

Erza's eyes widened slightly at the news. She had always thought Gray was more into Juvia than her. Some of her tears were of happiness because of this news.

Gray still couldn't tell the difference though…

"Hey, i'm sorry. Please don't cry, you're tears are to precious to be spilt."

Erza half choked and half laughed at how he could still be more concerned for her even when he was the one on death row.

She shut him up with a soft kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Erza separated from his now noticeably colder lips. That bought back the fact that he was dying.

Then he started struggling to breathe…

"Gray!"

She wanted Wendy to wake up right now but she knew that with the blow she took she wasn't waking up any time soon.

Gray was in the final stages of death. And she knew it.

He had little time left…

"Er-za..."

She looked at him with many tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Before I die. Promise me something..." He whispered. It was all he was capable of now.

"A-Anything..." She choked…

"Promise me.." He coughed violently for a few seconds before continuing on. "Promise me…. That you will live you lif...e as happily as you can… Promise me that you w...won't succumb to your despair..." Gray struggled to whisper out. "Please… let me know you will."

Erza nodded shakily, obviously becoming more and more shaken as time went on.

"I-I will Gray, I promise..."

Erza saw Gray smile at her before his face dissolved into pain and he quickly started to cough violently.

"GRAY!" Erza heard Lucy's voice.

Lucy saw Gray and was instantly panicked by how bad he looked. She had never seen Gray this bad before. This time it looked like he wasn't going to make it…

Apparently; Lucy had shouted loud enough to wake up Natsu and Wendy up. They shook their heads rapidly before setting their sights on their dying team mate.

Natsu shouted Grays name and immediately rushed over to the two girls, whilst Wendy had covered her mouth with her tiny hands. Gray smiled at being able to see his friends faces before he died. It was comforting for him to see that they were fine and safe.

Gray was about to try and speak to them but he couldn't find the strength to even lift a finger anymore.

"H-HEY STRIPPER! QUIT DYING! WE DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION DO DIE! STOP IT!" He heard Natsu shout at him and that gave him enough strength to give Natsu one final insult.

"s-shut up, f-flame brain..." He knew that the dragon slayer heard it. He looked like he had sucked a lemon. But for once he kept quiet.

He saw Lucy in tears and Wendy trying her hardest to heal him but it wasn't doing anything. Natsu looked angry but had tears in his eyes also.

Erza had put her head back onto his chest, crying silently…

He couldn't keep this up anymore, he felt his body shutting down as he watched his friends and girlfriend (he guessed) braking down before his eyes.

Erza felt his breathing become non-existent as she looked up with fright.

That was the last thing Gray Fullbuster ever saw...

He never got out of the collapsed building, he never got to see the guild again and he never got to settle down with Erza. But he felt happy for some reason, as if he had completed everything he needed to in his life. He still didn't want to his friends and family behind but he didn't have a choice.

Just before he passed away he heard Erza scream his name and Natsu's yell of despair and that made him feel bad.

But before he could even think about further, he felt every ounce of pain leave him and his strength return in full force. Then he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he turned around to see Ur and Ultear behind him, giving him a sad smile.

"It's nice to see you again Gray." They both said in unison…

:::-(())-:::

WARNING!: ANTICLIMAX INCOMING!

So how sad was that for you tragedy junkies (like me)?

I did my best and this took me all day because I constantly suffer from writers block. I hope this is good enough for you guys and now that both Graymi and Grayza are out of the way until TOI is done What other pairings do you want?

Warning: I don't like Gruvia so I won't make a Gruvia fic.

TRIVIA TIME…

1\. What is you favourite FT pairing? Mine is Grayza.

2\. What is you're favourite movie/film? Mine is Pirates of the Caribbean 3 At worlds end, surprised?

3\. What is you're favourite song? Mine is Hello by Evanescence.

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	3. Three: Gray X Ultear

Hello everyone,

Before we start I just want to let you know that I have a very important poll up on my page that yu will want to vote on. It's about TRE and TOI. I felt that I should let you decide which one I do before the other.

But this one is a Gray/Ultear pairing… I just think they need more love as a pairing. (they aren't exactly brother and sister. One was the student of the other ones mother.)

I hope you enjoy what ever I can come up with.

Let's read!

:::-(())-:::

The rest of Team Natsu had finally gone through the painful process of gaining their second origin and Gray was about to get his fill suffering in a few moments. He wasn't sure whether or not it was worth it but he didn't want that flame brain gaining any advantage over him so he was going for it.

"Are you ready Gray?" Asked Ultear. She had been watching Natsu and the others go through the nerve splitting pain but for some reason she didn't want to see Gray in that state. Even if it was just temporary.

Gray paled, knowing what was about to come but nodded.

Ultear made some quick hand gestures and Gray felt the most painful sensation he had ever felt before. It felt like something was grounding his whole body into fine dust and then proceeded to melt it by pouring molten magma all over him.

"AHHHH! F**K! ARGGHHHH!" Gray couldn't comprehend how sad Ultear looked at his pain since he was too busy writhing in pain from the spell she had put on him. But if he had looked up he would've seen her face twist into a sad and guilty frown.

"you're doing well Gray, but you have a lot more time to go before you're finished." Instructed Ultear. Gray either wasn't listening or was unable to hear her over his screams of suffering.

"F**K, F**K, F**K! THAT'S NOT MUCH ENCOURAGEMENT YOU KNOW!"

Okay, he did hear her…

:::-(())-:::

Natsu and the others were still recovering from their less than pleasant upgrade. Natsu was back up and running and Lucy was close but Erza, Wendy and co' had been absolutely knackered and sapped.

They had all heard Gray begin to scream and they all winced at how painful it must nut be for him. They weren't able to scream as the pain had instantly lowered their ability to do anything but growl and breath In painfully. Erza. Lucy and Wendy looked at eachother with tired eyes.

Gray must have a high tolerance to pain if he was still able to scream. They couldn't even function properly because of the pain so when they heard Gray's screams of pain they were very impressed. Natsu on the other hand was both giggling at hearing his rivals screams and wincing at them at the same time.

"ha! Sounds like the Ice princess is finally getting his turn. About time to." He announced his thoughts to the others, snapping them out of their impressed revere and leaving them looking at him with a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

"Didn't you guys see Ultear looking at him before calling us up?" Natsu began. "I mean she chose me first-"

"Probably because of you're comment from earlier." Erza glared at him…

"Yeah, yeah but honestly, I was next to Gray and then she skipped over him and went straight on to Lucy, then you, then Wendy. She has only started doing him now. Not to mention that she has started his a bit later than ours." Explained Natsu. He was subsequently hit over the head for ignoring the Titania, knocking him out for the next couple of Hours.

His explanation had brought questions to the table that the others wanted answered. Lucy decided to to ask why Ultear would leave Gray for last.

"Does anyone know why Ultear would do Gray last?" She did exactly what she decided to do and get the question out.

"Maybe she just forgot about Gray-San?" Wendy chirped.

"Perhaps she left him last because she wanted to get us out of the way because she knew about Grays pain tolerance." Erza stated, bringing what she knew into play.

"Or maybe she didn't want to see him hurt, maybe something more..." Lucy was beginning to become intrigued with the whole situation Natsu had inadvertently brought up.

Suddenly, Grays screaming started to die down and the less than pleasant slurs were becoming less frequent as time went on. Lucy knew that when Gray woke up, he would get a massive punch to the head for his words being heard by Wendy. Even Lucy didn't know half of the words that Gray had shouted out.

He certainly had an extensive vocabulary, on that would end him up with a lump on top of his head tomorrow.

:::-(())-:::

Ultear had finally got through to Grays second origin and she was ecstatic too see that he had the best improvement out of the group. But she was even more pleased to know that Gray was done and she didn't have to see her saviour in pain anymore.

She wouldn't be where she was now if it wasn't for him. She and Meredy would still be with Grimore heart and she would have doomed Meredy to a life that she was trying to keep her from. She owed her life to him. But she wasn't stupid enough to know when she cared about someone more than the average person. Meredy made sure to tease her about her continuous ramblings so she wouldn't forget about him or her feelings for him.

But he was seven to eight years her junior and that was a massive age gap in comparison to the last time she saw him. She was also wanted for crimes against the council and as well as murder. Sure she regretted everything she had done to everyone but that didn't make her any better than the common murderer.

What she didn't know however that regret meant that she still had some good in her. She also forgot about the good she had done the past seven years after Gray showed her the many flaws in her way of thinking and her way of doing things.

She wanted to let her feelings be known but she wasn't going to ruin any chance Gray had with the people who deserve him. She knew Erza was looking at him with something more than friendship as well as that blue haired women. She felt jealousy rise as she thought of them but then she thought about her chances with him and theirs.

Gray didn't seem to into Juvia but Erza and him seemed to share something special. She couldn't tell if it was love or just a very close friendship the two shared.

Either way, she had no chance with him and she wasn't going to let him know how she felt for both the fact she was (dare she say it) shy about it and also the fact that in her line of work she didn't have much of a chance to settle down or live long enough to even consider doing such a thing.

She just watched Gray get up with a sway before going over to help him keep his balance.

"That was absolutely f**king awful..." Gray said with heavy breaths. Ultear couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words.

"I am sorry, but that was the only way too get you ready enough too be a threat in the Grand magic games." She replied.

"Yeah I know."

Gray decided to lift the tension (that was not much).

"So, how are you and Meredy doing?" He asked Ultear looked him.

"Good enough, I'm surprised by how lucky we have been. Being wanted criminals on the run doesn't give us the best opportunity to wind down and relax." She answered and saw Gray look a bit sheepish at his impulsiveness.

"Sorry, still mentally recuperating from that F**king horrid sensation of pain and suffering." He replied and was delighted to hear her laugh from his vulgar description of the second origin unlock method.

"It's not very pleasant is it?" She asked, smirking at his his that clearly said 'Really?'.

So she did have a sense of humour…

one more thing he liked about her…

:::-(())-:::

(8 Days later)

Gray felt the dragons lasers pierce his chest, he pushed Juvia out of the of a dragons attack and in turn had taken the blow for her. He then felt five more lasers drill through his body and he felt himself falling to the floor. He thought he had cheated death once more until he saw the last laser rocket towards his forehead.

'Bugger' Was his final thought as he felt the laser begin to penetrate his head. He thought about how he should have told Ultear his feelings towards her but he knew that now it was no longer an option.

He saw Juvia and Lyons horrified faces and then looked over to Meredy who was going to have to bear this news to her mother figure. She looked scared and hysterical…

Little did he know, that fate to cruel to him to let him just die.

Oh no, it had to go to the next step…

:::-(())-:::

Ultear was almost done completing the time arc spell. She had found out about Grays death and was instantly mourning his death. Then she realised that she had this spell and she had quickly started to activate it.

Time arc wasn't going to let her live and she knew that. But the former was better than the latter and she could at least die knowing that she had repaid her life debt to her light in the darkness.

She knew about Ur sacrificing herself for Gray and she could easily see why. She knew that Gray had something special about him that people just were drawn to. He was loveable in a so many ways.

She felt guilt on what she was about to do to him. He would be devastated when he found out what she was doing, but she wasn't going to let him die. Not in the way did.

She loved him too much…

She felt her body age to the breaking point, her hair started to go grey, her skin began to wrinkle and her life span shorten to at least 24 hours at the very least.

But it was worth it. For him it was worth it…

:::-(())-:::

And that just goes to show how bad I am at Gray/Ultear.

I had a really hard time writing this one. I don't know much on Ultear. I have seen her in the anime and manga but I have never managed to correctly copy her personality and as I have stated before, I am bad at ad libbing.

Don't forget about the poll on TRE and TOI. You will want to vote on what you want first…

TRIVIA TIME!

1\. You remember 'the leader' from the last one-shot. If he and Team Natsu saw him again or faced him again, what do you think they would do to him? If you guys want I will make one more one-shot for the previous chapter.

All I can say is "there will be blood".

2\. Do you have a favourite comedy duo? Mine was Rick Mayall and Ade Edmonson. From 'Bottom'.

3\. You is you're favourite author on this site? Mine would have to be 'Mini Mcgiggles' He/she does the best Gray stories. (This one is going to backfire, I just know it.)

Be aware that I do read you're stories too when I get the chance and I like them all the same. But Mini Mcgiggles was the first author I had clicked on to view a Gray-centric story so I guess it has more to do with him/her being the first one to show me my now favourite sort of Gray story.

Also, a big thanks to Grayzaforever990 for filling me in more on Ultears character. Because of Grayza here, I was able to make this one-shot less crap. So three cheers for Grayza!

(three cheers later)

anyway; thanks for reviewing and stay cool,

-viperhat


	4. Four: Gray X Cana

Hello you things…

So another Gray-shot huh? Who would've thought…

By the way, after this chapter I have a follow up one-shot for the Grayza one-shot so I hope you look forward to that.

But this is Gray/Cana so enjoy this because I have no idea what I am going to do for this. XD

:::-(())-:::

"Oh come on Grayie-poo!"

"No..."

"Please!"

"No..."

"Please!"

"No..."

"Pleeeaaaassseeee!"

"No!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Please?"

"How much longer are you going to do this?!"

"Until you agree to a drinking match."

Gray slumped his head on the counter from Cana's constant nattering. He had been sitting at the bar, ordering his usual glass of water with ice when his best friend slid up beside him, practically leaning her body against his with a devious smirk on her face.

It was at that point that Gray knew that his sanity was doomed…

She ordered her barrel of ale and asked for a second glass for him, he sighed as he knew where this was going and that he wasn't going anywhere until he just got it over with.

Thus he ended up in THIS situation…

He looked at Cana with tired eyes. "Fine… But you cannot force me into this crap for two weeks afterwards."

Her eyes widened at his proposal, two weeks?! He normally proposed four days or a week, not two whole long weeks! Who would she annoy for that period? Not many people could mentally take her verbal diarrhoea as well as Gray could.

He had more than enough time to get used to it, being the second of the guilds current generation after her meant that he already knew her way before she became the most awesome drinker in the entire guild.

He had never been the best guy to hold his liquor, he was better than most in the guild but someone like Bacchus would thrash him here in the world of alcoholics.

She just liked having him around…

But she wasn't going to let this go without punishment, she needed a plan. It took her a few seconds and she grinned drunkly at him.

"If you win… then I won't bother you for two weeks." She proposed. "But if I win then you must help me get back to Fairy hills so I don't get lost..."

Gray looked confused…

"Okay? Suuurrree..."

"YAY!"

"Calm down you nutty drunk!"

"You love me really… *hic*"

She laughed at his groan. She then grabbed his glass and filled it with ale before she slid it over to his hesitant form.

"Hey Mirajane! Come and ref would ya!"

The barmaids attention was taken by Wakaba and Macao so she had to find someone else. The card mages face lit up In glee when her eyes landed on a certain bookworm.

"Hey Levy! Could you ref our drinking match please…?"

It wasn't known by many but when Cana started drinking and having little races against Gray, Levy was always enthusiastic to referee their games. When Natsu joined the games started becoming more and more rare as the fights became the new norm.

Then Cana asked him to drink against her a few months ago for old times sake, which was a big mistake on his part as just a few days later she challenged him again, then again and again and again.

The only thing different was Mirajane, before Natsu showed up she would just watch and shake her head in disgust, she was now the one refereeing the matches instead of Levy.

So when Levy heard Cana call her over for her old role she was both surprised and excited…

Letting a confident grin settle on her face, the solid script mage jumped up from her seat and dashed over towards her two old friends.

"I thought you would never ask!"

Gray couldn't help but grin wistfully at her enthusiasm. He sometimes regretted fighting Natsu more than being the friend he should be to the two girls, the only reason he didn't just stop the stupid brawls was because Natsu would just call him a chicken or something stupid before getting the guild on his ass about it.

He had his man pride to consider after all…

He saw Cana hold her glass, ready to chug it down at Levy shout of 'Go', so he did the same thing and gripped his glass of ale.

Levy grinned before shouting. "Three, two, one… GOOOO!"

The newer members jumped at the high pitched screech the bookworm made and looked over to see Gray taking on Cana in a drinking match. Gray was always a faster drinker but Cana could easily hold way more liquor than he could so 'Why is he doing this' was a common thought among the newer members.

"Hey, bunny girl! What is ice prick doing?"

"Why is Cana going against Gray-san? That isn't very fair."

"Has Juvia got a new love rival!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Of course as soon as the words 'Cana', 'Drinking' and 'Gray' were spoken everyone looked towards the bar to see the two going at it, pouring as much alcohol down their gullets as fast as they could, neither backing down.

Oblivious to the crowd gathering around them, Gray and Cana continued to pour as much ale as they could down their throats, some of the alcohol spilling on their clothes from them missing their mouths.

Ten minutes later Gray started getting slower. He knew that now was the time for him to get ready to lose, he looked at Cana beside him and she was still going strong, not even faltering in her speed.

He couldn't keep doing this… And he knew that he was correct in his assumption when he toppled from his chair and landed painfully on his back. "Ow *hic*."

"Ha! I *hic* win!"

Gray looked up slowly. "no *hic* surprise there *hic*..."

"Now you have to do what I say!" She chirped drunkenly.

"You said 'Oh help me get to my dorm. *Hic* I can't even walk right anymore!' Haha… you were so funny..." Yep, Gray was well and truly drunk…

Cana giggled at his stumbling form. "Silly, I said if I win you will help me get home, although I'm not sure you can even walk right yourself at this point."

Funny thing was that as soon as she tried to get up she too fell onto the floor in her drunken stupor…

The card mage only saw the crowd around the two for a few seconds before passing out.

Mirajane motioned for Lucy to come over. Groaning the celestial mage got up and walked over towards her.

Giving out a sweet smile, Mira asked Lucy a question. "Could you take Cana back to her dormitory please?"

"WHA!? But I don't even know where she keeps her keys!"

Mira giggled at her reaction. "They're always in her back pocket."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

Walking up to the unconscious card mage and wrapping her arm around her neck, Lucy half walked, half dragged Cana out of the guild slowly.

That left Gray…

Lisanna looked at the ice mage before shaking her head. "Why does she always do this to her boyfriend?"

Mira giggled at her little sisters deadpan tone. "Who knows, maybe it's her way of showing her never ending affection for him..."

That made the guild members laugh, finally everyone started getting back into the usual routine. They left Gray on the floor too stew in his alcohol induced stupor as Natsu started to pick a fight with Gajeel, who was thrown into Elfman who punched Natsu into Erza.

Even though the guild was back to normal, with Erza beating the ever living snot out of the three mages and Mirajane scheming to bring people together, There was one mage who was discreetly letting out the darkest of auras.

"Gray-sama already has a relationship with Cana?…" Muttered the rain women. "I will beat this new love rival. I will show Gray-sama that I am better than that drunk!"

Little did she know that she had already lost to her 'love-rival'.

Also just how she was the last person Gray would ever date…

::-()-::

I didn't like this…

Not because it was Gray/Cana, I like the pairing. I just didn't know what to do and a drinking match just seemed to be the only thing I could do.

If you liked it then I am glad I was able to appease those who did… :)

Also, the little bit of Anti-Gruvia there was my response to chapter 453… I really, REALLY hopr he makes Gray say no… :(

PHRASES OF AWESOME!

1: 'You are immortal until you die'.

2: 'It appears that I have gotten the misfortune to eat the 'rancid shit' flavoured Bertie Bott every flavour bean'- my favourite

2: 'Stupid fucking British bus service..."

Oh! swearing!

By the way, before I go the next pairing you vote for will be the chapter after the next. I have another GRAYZA piece I want, it is a 'sequel' to the last one-shot of Grayza.

Oh boy, I wonder how Erza will cope… XD


	5. Five: Gray X Erza (part - 2)

I have got some time to NOT be inactive so I will be writing this GRAYZA follow up.

I have been brainstorming for the last few days and I am still deciding on how I should do this. XD My brain is dying right now!

But there is tragedy to write so it must be done!

(By the way, Wendy and Romeo are the same age before the time skip. Wendy also didn't take part in the tenrou island arc, thus not being caught in the fairy sphere.)

By the way… ED SHEERAN OWNS THE LYRICS TO THE SONG IN THIS SO DON'T SAY I STOLE! :( Thank you XD.

LETS READ!

:::-(())-:::

All she focused on for those few minutes was his rising and falling chest, as long she could feel him breathing she would refuse to admit the inevitable.

"S-shut up f-flame brain..."

She smiled a very small smile at his words. He was still the same even in the face of death. From what she could tell, Natsu must've had a salty expression on his face from the half hearted 'hmmph' he let out.

It was almost as if this wasn't going to be the last time they were going to be together…

The ice mages breathing began to slow dramatically and her head quickly darted up to his deathly pale face just as it was lying back on ground. The fear that she had been trying her hardest to fight off came back within an instant.

"No, no, no Gray. Gray! Come on, stay with me!" Erza couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice as his breathing became almost non-existent.

"H-HEY! ICE PANTS, COME ON! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF DYING ON US!" She heard Natsu scream at Gray. His voice cracking nearing the end.

Normally, the way this would go would be Natsu shouting at Gray who would then shout back at the dragon slayer, making him attack the ice mage and starting one of there usual brawls.

But this time, all Natsu got was silence.

And that fact scared the shit out of him…

Erza could hear Wendy sobbing quietly behind her as Gray finally passed away and could feel her own tears leaking out once more as she gave way to the unrelenting sorrow that had engulfed her. Her form collapsed onto her now dead boyfriends body as her heavy sobs racked her body.

Why did everyone she love just die around her? It wasn't fair! What she done to deserve this curse of a life!?

Then she thought of Lyon and how devastated he would be. The ice mage would definitely hate her guts when the news is given. He had known Gray for much longer and he considered him a little brother as much as he tried to play it off.

After five minutes of pure, unfiltered agony she felt someone gently place their hand on her shoulder, giving her a very slight shake to let her know of the others around her.

She looked up to the broken form of Natsu, he hadn't faired much better than her in anyway. His face was tear stricken, his red eyes showing just how much he had been crying in the short span of time.

"Erza..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he choked up on tears once more.

Neither them or the two girls behind them did anything until they heard the voices of the villagers calling out for any survivors. Erza saw Lucy look up slowly and walk over to the source of the voice.

Which just happened to be on the other side of the rubble…

"Can anyone hear us!?"

After swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy spoke loud enough to catch their attention. Her voice sounded broken but it got the job done as the villagers responded by saying that they would get them out in a jiffy.

Good. They could finally get out of this shit hole…

:::-(())-:::

(2 days later)

The villagers had understood their need to leave earlier than expected. It wasn't everyday that you lost a dear friend after all.

In fact, they had been more than accommodating towards the four team members. They had offered to not only help them clean up the wounds on Gray but they had also offered to call up their guild to inform them of the sad news. They had decided to tell the guild themselves as Makarov wouldn't be back until tomorrow. There wasn't any point in causing chaos just yet after all.

A measly call would be a horrible way to find out anyway...

Although, when Erza gained her senses they had to get Natsu and another strong member of the village to restrain her from murdering the bandit leader in the most painful way possible…

They understood when they found out why she wanted to mutilate the leader, having a childhood friend die before your eyes because of the person in front of you would spark an intense urge to kill even in the calmest of people…

The team members were wrong of course, but the red head wasn't ready to tell them that just yet…

It wasn't too long after they got out of the remains of the trade tower that they had made their way back. Even though everyone including Wendy tried to talk to Erza but they had no such luck in getting her to even look at them. At night they couldn't find her until she came back in the morning.

They had no idea about her crying her eyes out for those two nights…

But the worst was to come, the worst really was to come as they slowly trudged into Magnolia with the magically preserved body of Gray in Natsu's aching arms. Erza knew that they weren't the only ones really close to the ice mage. She had often seen him regularly chatting with some of the townsfolk.

It broke her already damaged heart when she remembered him playing with two little children, not even five years old and seeing their happy and smiling faces as Gray hoisted one of them onto his shoulders. The parents looking onward in amusement as the ice mage entertained their kids.

It wasn't only the guild mates that knew him. So did many of Magnolias residence.

That was two days before they had decided to go on this dreaded mission.

"Lucy, you and Natsu take him to your house." Erza's voice cracked as she spoke. "I need to inform the master.". She didn't want to leave Grays body but she had to inform the master of his death.

No matter how much she didn't want to...

She wasn't met with any resistance as the two nodded and walked away towards Lucy's apartment. She felt Wendy hug her arms around her waist as she began to shake from the sobs that had racked through her tiny frame.

The sight of her braking down in front of her eyes destroyed any little resistance Erza had left as she sunk to her knees and hugged the girl back before shedding her own tears along with her.

"I really miss him Erza-san." Wendy choked as she felt an overwhelming fatigue envelope her. She managed to catch Erza's reply just before she gave way to her tiredness however.

"Me too… m-me too."

:::-(())-:::

"Oh don't you dare start about THAT again!"

"Oh yeah?! And what if I want to huh?"

"Then you'll be waking up tomorrow with a fog surrounding your house if you do!"

"Quiet! I need some peace whilst drinking!"

"Since when!?"

"Since now!"

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle at the three as they continued to argue. The three in question were Macao, Wakaba and the resident drink champion: Cana.

The barmaid didn't know what they were arguing about but it was honestly amusing as she had nothing interesting going on since team Natsu left for their usual mission. They should have been back yesterday but knowing the rowdy bunch she wouldn't be surprised if they got held up because Natsu and Gray decided to smash something on their mission.

She almost didn't notice Erza slowly open the door with a sleepy Wendy bundled in her arms, and from the looks of it the little girl had tears in her eyes! That raised alarm bells instantly for Mirajane as she watched the Titania trudge towards Romeo who barely noticed her walking towards him. He wasn't the only one however, Erza had been so quiet and so slow whilst entering the guild that next to no one had even seen her walk past them.

The barmaid had only caught one thing from her but the one thing she caught filled her with unexplainable dread.

"Here," Erza began as she gently put Wendy down next to the boy and laid her head on his lap for comfort. "Take care of her for a bit, I-I need to speak with the master..."

If her voice choking up during her sentence didn't shout out Danger then her poorly hidden shakes and her rapidly clenching fists surely did.

Obviously, Erza had tried to cover up whatever was going on with her emotions by speaking in her usual loud tone, which had caught the attention of everyone In the guild.

"Hello Erza." Mirajane put on a fake smile and tried to start up a conversation. "How did the mission go?" The barmaid mentally smacked herself as she realised what she had said. She obviously could tell that something went wrong but it couldn't be that bad, right?

It obviously was that bad as Erza just froze for a few seconds before she walked past her and towards the masters quarters.

"It must've been bad..." Everyone heard Romeo mutter tensely.

"What do you mean? How could you tell anyway?!" Asked his father.

He didn't reply for a few seconds as he stared at the masters door in slight fear.

"She had been crying."

"Yeah, but Wendy cries a fair amount so what makes this any worse than usual?" Gajeel asked in his usual tone.

The boy looked at him with a glare, he obviously didn't appreciate the comment.

"I meant Erza..."

At that, everyone's eyes widened largely as they knew that Erza never cried. One question was floating harshly in everyone's mind during the silence.

Just what happened on that mission?…

:::-(())-:::

There wasn't a dull day for Makarov. Not ever… Well, maybe with the exception of today that is.

The third guild master was currently staring mournfully at the MOUNTAIN of paperwork that threatened to topple down on his desk.

Luckily, he had finished half of the stack and he was about to start on the second half when his door opened and the silhouette of Erza appeared on the other side.

"Erza?" He smiled. "Come in! Take a seat."

If it wasn't for the great opportunity to be distracted from his horrid monster paper mountain he wouldn't have noticed how wrecked she looked. The re-quip mage had a few almost healed bruises on her face, her eyes had some slight bags under them but the worse thing was that her beautiful scarlet hair was really messy and it looked like she hadn't cared for both herself and it for days.

His reaction was justified…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

He toned it down when he saw her flinch from the sudden boom of noise. But now he was really worried. What was wrong?

"Master..."

"Yes? What is it Erza?"

She took a few seconds to collect herself before she tried to give him the report of their mission.

"T-The mission was a success… and we managed to apprehend the bandits." She spoke up again before Makarov could reply. "B-but something happened during the fight between the bandit leader… A-and w-we had suffered a casualty as a result."

Makarov felt his forehead begin to sweat from fear. But it wasn't the usual 'I no I have to pay for damage repairs' fear, but pure, genuine fear… Now he was certain that something had gone terribly wrong.

"What? Who?" He just managed to keep the fear out of his voice as he spoke.

But before he could get an answer Erza had spontaneously burst into tears. All he could do was look on in shock at what was unfolding in front of him. Erza had not openly cried in front of him ever! Besides Gray, no one had seen her cry.

"HE'S DEAD!" She shouted, completely in hysterics, almost as if she had been holding it in for a long period of time. "HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! I WAS TOO F***ING WEAK AND MY WEAKNESS GOT HIM KILLED!" She sobbed further into his desk as she spoke.

He froze… Someone died!? His eyes moistened at the thought, but who died? He needed to know which one of his children had perished!

"E-Erza. Please, I need to know! I need to know the fate of my child! Which one!"

Her face changed as she calmed down five minutes later, but the new expression was much more worse than anything Makarov had seen yet. Her face was permanently locked into a sorrowful looking expression as she stared downwards. Her eyes just became hollow but scared at the same time, how he did not know.

She looked at him shakily. The seconds it took for her to speak felt like decades. But finally she spoke.

"He's dead… G-Gray is dead…. Because of me..."

:::-(())-:::

Three weeks later

The guild had not taken too the unfortunate news very well…

Natsu had remembered how his friends and family had reacted when they entered Lucy's apartment to see their friend. Tears threatened to fall when he remembered his nakama's reaction to seeing Gray's corpse.

When Erza had come back she took a seat next to Gray and refused to leave his side, even threatening to cut off his balls if he even attempted to remove her from the room. He could still hear her crying almost silently behind the door even now.

Mirajane had come with Elfman and Lisanna as they had taken a single glance they had to hold eachother as they began to bawl. He heard Mirajane babble something about him helping her or something before falling to her knees and turning into a teary eyed mess.

The three left with Elfman having to carry his elder sister back home, Lisanna trailing behind solemnly.

Wendy had returned after a few minutes of the Strauss siblings departure. But she just went to Lucy's room and cried herself to sleep, unable to cope with the loss of her friend. He had a sinking feeling that she would be almost inconsolable for some time.

He should've expected Cana to act strong, she never really let much effect her too much. But he could more than understand her mumbling to her old friend about 'the good old days' whilst allowing her tears to lightly shed.

It had been the first time in years that Cana had decided against drinking however so you could tell she was not taking it to well.

Natsu had never known about Gray going to the library, so when Levy had come to give her solemn goodbye (Gajeel with her for the sake of comfort) he shocked but saddened even more by Levy telling him about his help in said library when she had calmed down slightly.

"I had always wanted to read some books that were too high for me and then there were times when I was feeling a bit lonely in the library by myself, so when I found out that Gray went there I sought him out and from there we started talking again… It was like the days before he started fighting everyday." She had given him a sad but sincere smile when recalling those memories…

That fact gave him something to think about…

The two had left a few minutes after that very quietly Natsu got up to check on Lucy and Wendy. When he got to the door and quietly turned the handle he sadly smiled at seeing their sleeping forms. It wasn't the most peaceful sleep but they were sleeping so he wouldn't disturb them unless it got out of hand. Nightmares were bound to become a nuisance in these times.

He walked over to them and gently pulled the covers over them, hoping it would keep them somewhat warm. If they needed him he would be here, he wasn't leaving for anything, not in their moment of weakness.

Despite wanting to curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep, he needed to be the strong one now. He needed to be there for them all.

Then one thought struck him, one that made his heart clenched so tight it was painful…

Juvia…

He winced at the thought of her barging In here and wailing so loud enough to wake the two next door up. He knew that she was obsessed with the ice mage and if she came in now the house would never recover from the torrent of water she would emit.

She deserved to see him, she was nakama, she had a right…

'Well, Mira told me about her mission… she'll be back In time for the funeral when it's ready.'

Makarov had come in looking close to crying, he managed to fight the urge though and as he walked into the room where Erza was staying (by Gray's side) Natsu could still hear the sniffles from the other side when the door closed.

Minutes went by as Makarov finally exited the room and looked him with pain in his eyes.

"Natsu..." He stared tiredly. "This is a bad time for this but I need you to come with me to the services…" His breath hitched. Why him? "I need someone to help me pay and carry the equipment needed for Gray's funeral. And I believe that Erza needs some time to herself."

Taking the hint, he got up and felt his bones scream in protest. Slowly walking out with Makarov he left the house and slowly closed the door. Engulfing the main room in darkness.

:::-(())-:::

One week later

The weather definitely fit the occasion… Rain.

Heavy rain… It was like the gods themselves were weeping for him. Then again, he was the sort of person who if given the chance can befriend almost anyone so it wouldn't be infeasible for him to have satisfied some divine entity.

It would certainly explain this torrent of water, or maybe it is Juvia. Who knows…

It's not like she really cared right now…

The red head just sat down in the front row, Natsu on one side of her and Mirajane on the other. The latter of the two was already holding her head in her hands and breathing heavily. Not daring to look up at the podium where the master stood in front of the coffin…

From what she could see from when she was walking down the isle to the front, the seats seemed to be in rows of ten on each side and with how many the guild held this meant that their was only around four or five rows. Even those who were nearly never in the guild were present at the funeral. The thought of those appearing made Erza happy in some ways, knowing that these people came for Grays sake. It meant that even though they were never in the guild normally they still cared immensely, as shown when she saw most of them crying.

But then she remembered that they WERE crying, they were greatly saddened by the resident strippers death.

This was real…

He was dead, and he wasn't coming back…

She was brought away from her thoughts from the sound of the masters voice…

"Today, we are all gathered here because we have suffered a great tragedy as a guild." He said, morosely. "He was one of the first in the current generation, the second in fact and he brought so much life and laughter into the guild along with his very strange stripping habit." There were a few sad laughs from those words, she even gave a tiny smile for a few seconds at remembering his infamous habit. "He has also helped those in need when it has counted and also from just being the kind and honest soul he was. His death was sudden and crippling and is certainly a massive loss to not only our guild, but to those he knew outside of his guild life too. He will be missed greatly. Today is dedicated to the life of Gray Fullbuster, if were not for him, our lives would've been immeasurably more dull and hollow."

He ended his speech and walked up to the coffin, before placing his tiny hand on the lid and bowing his head in respect. After him everyone had got up to show respect and love for the fallen ice mage.

First up to the coffin was Lucy, she sniffled before placing what seemed to be the complete and copied version of her novel… From what it looked like it was called 'The life of a fairy: chapter one'. When the celstial spirit mage had placed the book on the lid she got down and started walking away in tears. She was obviously unable to stay much longer as the wounds were still fresh. Even after a whole month.

The next up was Cana. Her little gift of respect was what seemed to be one of her many cards, she had many to spare but she had wanted to give her first friend something special. It was as it seemed that only she knew what it was, maybe Gray knew as well. After she placed the card down she went back to her seat and just folded in on herself, effectively turning into a ball of tears and brown hair.

Laxus had quickly given his respect by placing his hand on the coffin lid, it was almost invisible but you could see his tears prickling in his eyes as his face fought to keep it's calm expression. The dragon slayer had a mixed history with Gray, his first team was composed of him, Gray and Cana, Erza had even heard Cana tell Natsu one of her stories form when she and the other two used to be the original 'team Natsu' which she had dubbed 'the great three'. He retracted his hand slowly and went over towards Cana and hastily wrapped his arms around her in comfort. The two just sat their as the others went through with their respects or gifts.

Although, Erza thought that Gray would say something like 'Why the hell are they giving me something that I wouldn't be able to use? That seems fairly stupid.'. She couldn't help but agree.

After Laxus was the Strauss siblings… She honestly felt a little sad when Mirajane quietly laid down her head on the lid, she obviously couldn't control her emotions well at the moment. The other two put one hand on their sisters back and the other on the coffin lid. Elfman had gave Gray the speech about him doing the most manly thing ever, to which he didn't specify but it was fairly obvious what he was implying.

The line continued to get shorter and Erza was soon behind only Natsu and Lyon, who had come after receiving the news of his surrogate brothers death.

The other apprentice of Ur laid his hand on the lid like everyone else and had ended up ranting to himself and cursing Gray for leaving him when he had just got him back. His rant ended up with him walking briskly back towards the guild with his breathing hitching every now and then.

Natsu was more emotional but it was effectively the same thing… Happy followed him but not before giving her a little hug.

Now it was her turn…

She slowly walked up to the coffin with reluctance, being behind everyone she had at least some shred of confidence to go through with this, but now the coffin was in clear view and then the memories came back for the millionth time since the incident.

It was her fault, despite what her team told her…

If she had not been so pathetic maybe she could've beat the bandit leader and prevented Gray from even getting in harms way because of her incompetence. But she had to get hit by his fist, dropping her on her back and leaving her open for him to impale her. But Gray had to get in the way and save her cursed life at the cost of his own!

She placed her hand on the lid and steeled herself. Keeping her flaying emotions at bay. The smell of the wet wood invaded her nostrils and she took her armoured hand away from the coffin and was about to run away to her dorm room but then a hand rested on her shoulder and her reaction was justified.

In her mind at least…

She retracted her fist and smacked it straight into the face of Natsu. Sending him two feet back and on his ass.

"Ouch… I forgot about that..."

"Sorry..."

Instead of whining, he surprised her by just waving it off. "It's fine, I knew that it could've happened yet I still did it..."

It became awkward for a few seconds until Natsu gave her a slip of paper. "Gramps told me that Gray wanted this to be given to you… Not sure what ice princess has in that but im sure it has something dumb like him in their." He ducked her half-assed punch and ran off to check up on Lucy.

A letter?

She had been looking at the letter intently, it was written nice and neat so it wasn't Gray's but the masters. But it had an item inside so it could be something from Gray.

She didn't know that she had been drinking up the letter as much as she could. In fact she had ended up at the river where she and Gray became friends for the first time.

How bloody ironic…

She took a single glance at the flowing water and felt weak at the knees. She fell into a sitting position and opened the letter and let the item drop out.

Imagine her shock at seeing Gray's necklace…

She just stared at the cross necklace with a flummoxed expression before gingerly picking the necklace up and taking the letter out.

It read:

'Dear Erza,

I am sure you are reading this after my demise and if I know anything about myself I have most likely got myself killed saving someone. Yeah, yeah beat me to a pulp later.

Know that I probably did it because I had wanted too save someone close to me from death so I hope that the saved one doesn't feel guilty because they probably didn't have a chance to change the situation.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

Master Makarov had asked me about what I wanted in life and it got me thinking. What if I wasn't around tomorrow? I don't know where the hell it came from but the thought struck me.

Then you came into my mind…

I thought, 'well, I think I would give her my necklace, she is the closest to me.'

See where i'm going with this? Gramps was freaking out when I gave him this letter. I forgot it sounded like a will.

You know, technicalities…

But I think you are the closest to me despite being in the Fairy Tail guild. Think of it as a way of me being there for you even though it is just a necklace I wore when my parents brought me it…

But yeah, I don't know what else to say other than goodbye.

I guess i'll be seeing you on the other side,

-Gray Fullbuster'

She got to the end of the letter and she was choking on her own tears when put it down, Gray had gave his necklace, something he once froze the entire guild over to her? She still felt a powerful despair, but when she looked at the necklace owned by her would've been boyfriend she felt like he was still with her, as he said. Like he wasn't completely gone.

Then she realised that he would never be gone, not when she and the guild had their memories of all the good times they shared with him, all of the tears shed with and by him and the relationships he had formed over the years.

No… He would never be truly gone…

Never…

That thought had brought the first genuine smile to her face as she looked over the river and into the distance over the buildings and into the noon sky that had cleared up and was now giving off a beautiful red and yellow hue.

The a song struck her mind… She didn't know if it really expressed her feelings on the situation but she loved it eitherway and it felt right to her…

She remembered the songs writer…

Ed Sheeran starlight…

(I don't own this bloody song...)

Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home

Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die

We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home _[4x]_

Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."

(I don't own this bloody song…)

She smiled in content as she got up and gave the river a single glance before she started walking away.

"Goodbye… Gray."

She would not come back to this place too much anymore, the pain would be a bit too much for her to handle, but as she finally put his necklace around her neck and looked up towards her mourning guild she would forever remember that Gray would be with them no matter how bad things got.

She would make sure they remember that…

And if they didn't?

Well, she wasn't the Titania for no reason…

:::-(())-:::

3 weeks…

3 bloody weeks…

I am soo sorry, I have been juggling this along with homework which is very difficult. I originally had 12,000 words down to say sorry but the plot was absolutely ridiculous and WAY too OOC for my liking so this was the product of me just saying "Screw it, I am starting over...".

But after the next chapter I will take a slight break to chomp down on home work and to regain my writers juice.

TRIVIA TIME!

1: If you could make your own superhuman, what powers would he/she have? What side would they be on and what would be their name?

I would call mine 'Absolute Zero' Az for short. He would be sort of both good and bad but more towards the good and he would control and manipulate ice in every manner.

His name would be Vali. When the mask isn't on…

2: What is your favourite name?

Vali or Midori…

3: Do you forgive me for being late with this?

I wouldn't XD

But thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO SEND SUGGESTIONS THROUGH EITHER REVIEWS OR PM'S

Also here are the current couple's I have done so far…

Grayza (Gray/Erza) 2

GrayMi (Gray/Mira) 1

GrayNa (Gray/Cana) 1

GrUltear (Gray/Ultear) 1

So once more, thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	6. Six: Gray X Lucy

Hello again!

So college work is starting to pick up and now I have to find work experience for the rest of the year. Meaning that I will have to sacrifice my Fridays to get the needed hours to pass my course.

In short, Updates will begin to get REALLY SLOW! So completing TOI will take at least a year or a year and a half. Side stories will become a thing whilst I work on TOI and I am thinking of going out of my comfort zone to bring you guys a full on smut fic.

Yes, a SMUT-FIC…

But that won't happen until the first is out of the way. The side story that is…

But news aside, this final oneshot for this period will be none other than GRAYLU.

I know, I know. It is a common and over used pairing but at least it isn't Gruvia. **Shudders**

Lets read… (tired)

:::-(())-:::

"Hey Lucy..."

At the familiar voice, Lucy whizzed her head around to see Gray lying on her couch, half naked and with a book in his hand. He was posed in a way that made him look totally relaxed.

But the book in his hands was something that guaranteed him a good old fashioned Lucy kick…

"Gahhh!" The celestial mage screeched as she ran toward shim and landed a blow to his face, knocking him off the couch and onto the floor behind him. Lucy grabbed the book before it hit the ground before she glanced at the pitiful sight of Gray.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He whined from the floor. "I was just about to see what happened to the fairy to." He stopped talking when he saw her glare.

Had she been learning from Erza?

He tried not to think about it too hard…

"N-Nevermind then." He got up and ran to the door but before he could reach a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He screamed at her to let him go as she dragged him back into the living room and threw him back onto the couch. He looked up to see the two brown eyes trying to burn a hole through him and he really wished at that point that the couch would swallow him whole.

"I have had it with you trying to read my books until Levy has read them Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy spoke sternly to the cowering ice mage and smirked. Saying his full name always made him piss himself.

She would be sure to tease him about it later of course…

But right now, she just needed him to be her 'toy' for the next hour or so…

Gray saw the glint in her eye and his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh Mavis no..."

:::-(())-:::

(The next day)

He never got any sympathy of course…

He had thought that when he walked in to the guild that day with his shirt lost somewhere (again) and his neck and chest showing multiple little bites and scratches that he would at least get a "You poor git", but all he got was everyone laughing in his place and multiple wolf whistles from all of the assholes of his guild.

Didn't they know what SHE was doing to him every night?…

"Hey stripper!"

Oh no…

"What do you want flamebrain..." He couldn't keep the resignation out of his voice when he spoke. It didn't seem to deter Natsu from his oh so obvious session of taking the piss.

"Looks like you got pretty roughed up!" He laughed with glee. He could see the others grin and a few of the girls blushed from the blunt remark. "I knew that you would lose to Luce in a fight."

That was when the groans and the banging of heads started…

How dense could one person be before they defied even the laws of physics? Because Gray thought that the dragon slayer in front of him was close to that point, whatever that may be…

Laxus just seemed to be in a bad mood today. More than the usual…

"You really are bloody thick aren't you." He sneered at the pink haired mage, gaining his attention in the process. "he isn't roughed up because he lost to blondie..."

Gray really should thank Laxus later. Maybe buying him a pint would suffice.

"He has those wounds because Lucy is apparently dominant when she is F***ing him."

Then again, maybe he should try his luck at knocking the bastard out…

"LAXUS!"

Everyone except Natsu (Who was trying to piece together what the lightning dragon slayer meant) looked over at Mirajane, who was handing a flushed Wendy a glass of chocolate milk. Mirajane had always scolded her boyfriend for being blunt about intimacy around the children.

But he never stated something so bold before…

Thus he ended up being chased out of the guild by the demon barmaid as she raged on behind him.

The funny thing was that Natsu still hadn't found out what he meant…

Gray took the opportunity to run away and out the guild before everyone got their wits back. Being mocked by Natsu or Gajeel was the last thing he needed. This was so frustrating!

The guild knew that Gray and Lucy had become an item after the Grand Magic Games (They never found Juvia afterwards), they were obviously going to end up with one another someday so after the games was a perfect time of course.

But ever since then all he had got from the guild was teasing from Cana and Mirajane, Natsu and Gajeel mocking him and a perverted talk from the master. They had to stop.

But after yesterday he was about to blow his top. Not only did he end up getting stung by multiple wasps when Lucy threatened him into removing the nest in her garden but then a random cat comes along and thinks that he is some rare and juicy piece of bloody meatloaf!

Now everyone thinks that the two had F****d eachother into the ground (Gray that is since he looks it)…

The two hadn't done it yet either…

"Oh Gray..."

The sweet sound of Lucy's voice filled his ears and he smiled before turning around to see her. Standing there looking slightly off.

What was wrong?

"Yes Luce?" He replied carefully.

Lucy's smile was so sweet that Gray started to sweat slightly. "Why did Natsu come up to me a few minutes ago and ask me why we had sex?"

Natsu did what?…

"W-What?!" His reply was almost incoherent when her smile turned slightly twisted. She took a tiny step closer…

"In fact, the whole guild looked at me like I had the time of my life last night. So I will not ask you again."

He was so dead…

That much he knew…

"I-I-I don't know! He is Natsu! The thickest idiot to ever roam the planet!"

He could swear that he saw her leg get ready to kick off of the ground. He knew what was coming.

"P-Please. I didn't s-"

"LUCY KICK!"

As the knee connected with his chin that sent him flying into the sky at impossible speeds his final thought was reflective, deep and thoughtful.

'I'll f***ing kill that flame faced son of a bitch!'

:::-(())-:::

I know that this was short, but I couldn't think on what I wanted for this and this idea seemed hilarious in my mind so I just jotted it down and now I await to see what you thought…

All criticisms are expected… XD

PHRASES OF AWESOME!

1: 'My brain is as obsolete as giving a Eunuch a condom, a cock ring and a ball cradle would be.'

2: 'If you do not get my Harry potter references then there is something Siriusly Ron with you.'

3: 'One Drection? More like WRONG Direction!'

 **Notice…**

 **Remember. TOI will have many side stories to go with it. None of those side stories will connect to the main story (TOI).**

 **But I plan on making a SMUT-FIC WITH GRAY/MULTIPLE** G **IRLS as the main thing. For example Gray/Mira, Gray/Erza etc… One per chapter (Probably). But only after I do the first side story which the first chapter to that will be after the second chapter to TOI.**

But thank you for reading and stick around for when I update again it WILL be TOI!

Stay cool,

-viperhat


	7. Seven: Gray X Wendy (platonic)

It has been a while since I have just sat back, relaxed and did one of these, always a fun time (even a bit of fun despite the small stress). And anyway, since I am a bastard, I want to do these for the 'in-between' of arcs in TRE: S2 so get used to maybe 6 or nine of these if I can be bothered to do these. XD

Anyway, I remember this one popping up twice. One from Yungsun and then again from a guest. This is a Gray X Wendy chapter. But do not worry, this isn't a romance. I am not a creep. XD This is more of a cute crush sort of thing that Gray helps Wendy get over.

This takes place after Alvarez.

Anyway,

LET'S READ!

:::-(())-:::

She didn't know what to do…

Never in her entire life had she come across such an awkward, difficult, embarrassing and Intimidating situation- and that was saying a great deal, considering the absolute hell that she had gone through during her fight with Dimaria, Erza's blood mother and Achnologia himself. It had all ended a year ago and now, the thing she wanted was a nice, simple and relatively danger free life.

Of course, fate had to throw more crap at her, why did she have to end up in such a state? Why her? Why now of all times? There wasn't anything wrong with now, she was just sitting in the guild hall, watching Natsu get thrown around like a human dodge ball after ruining Erza's prized cheesecake. But still- why now?!

Why did she, Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon slayer, have to develop a huge damn crush on Gray Fullbuster?! The Devil Slayer. The Ice Mage. The one who destroyed Invel, The Winter General with a vocabulary as bad as Rusty-Rose. One of the strongest Mages in the Fairy Tail guild.

' _Okay Wendy stop thinking about it?!'_ A furious blush adorned her pale cheeks as she tried to shake the invading thoughts away, to little in the way of success.

Unconsciously, she looked around, secretly trying to locate the Ice mage in question, she hoped to Mavis that he wasn;t here, she had no clue how she could act normal around him right now. She was confused, she didn't know what to think, or say, or feel and her attempts to understand were met with even more questions. It was unbearable!

Looking around, her face slightly lit up when she saw no hide nor heel of Gray anywhere. He was probably still home, sleeping or training, or perfecting his amazing Ice-Make Magi-

' _Ahh! You're doing it again, idiot!' H_ er inner voice berated. Wendy could almost picture an angel on her shoulder waving her tiny arms in the air frantically, as if trying to get her attention and was having a difficult time doing so.

It was almost worthy of a laugh, and she would have…

If now wasn't such a scary and serious situation, because it was! Definitely! Maybe… Ok, maybe it wasn't world ending. But it was important dammit!

"That's it..." She whispered, a sudden blanket of wave of confidence washing over her. "I need help… And who better to go to than Lucy and Erza!"

Somewhere, within the universe, at the mention of Erza and Puberty. The universe became a physical being just to weep its eyes out… What had it done to deserve this fate?

:::-(())-:::

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy waved at the approaching form of her cute little friend.

Wendy gave a shy wave back, feeling once again like the girl who had just came straight out of Cait Shelter as she looked at the blonde and the Redhead to her Right. They had been sitting at the other end of the Guildhall, Lucy getting into Erza's good books by giving her the slice of cake that she was going to eat before.

"Good morning Wendy." Erza chirped, her eyes only meeting the little girl for a second before greedily focussing back onto the attention of her beautiful cake before her.

Clearly, she was not going to be much help…

"Hey Wendy, you okay?" Lucy asked, looking at her with concerned eyes as she saw the red dotting her cheeks. "You seem a little red. You ill or something?"

Was she really THAT easy to read?

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine… Sort of.."

The Celestial Spirit Mage frowned, noticing her change in attitude. Going from moderately shy to how she was when she first ever laid eyes on the girl. Something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes searched Wendy, trying to look for the answer within her orbs. Of course coming up dry in the end.

Wendy tried to think of how she could explain this complicated feeling to her friend. But she only came up blank, but she was expected to answer or she'd look dumb! Oh, what a world!

"Uhh, I-I..."

"Hmm?"

Wendy's cheeks blushed harshly once again.

"I-I-I think I...Uhh." Why couldn't she get the damn words out!

"Wendy?"

' _Oh, Mavis sake!'_ She huffed, her cheeks never growing less red as she walked over to Lucy and brought herself close to her ear so that Erza couldn't hear.

Then she was able to, albeit timidly- tell Lucy her dilemma.

"What!?" She exclaimed, shock entering her system like a Dreamless Sleep potion. However, in doing so she attracted the attention of the redhead next to them.

"What's happening?" She asked…. Okay, demanded.

Wendy suddenly found the thought of hiding under the floor boards to be a rather interesting concept… Or just straight up dying…

Maybe coming to Lucy was a terrible idea after-all…

"Wendy is going through THAT stage of her childhood..." Lucy replied, putting emphasis in where it was needed. Wendy literally see Erza's brain explode and it was actually a rather fun sight to see if it wasn't focussed on HER situation.

"S-She is this late for her peri-" Erza was cut off by Lucy shaking her head vigorously. Attempting to explain to Erza seemed impossible, Wendy found this out after fifteen full minutes of trying to explain to Erza in the vague and unhelpful way that she had expected from the blonde.

Trust Erza to be just as clueless about this as she was…

"Oh screw it." Lucy sighed, face-palming after another failed attempt. At this point Erza was confused and slightly red from the mere topic and Wendy's face was practically on fire. "Wendy is experiencing her first crush."

Again, Wendy could almost visualise Erza's brain going 'boom'…

"What?!" Erza stood up in her surprised stupor. Taking a moment before looking at Wendy with an odd gleam, as if she were genuinely interested. "Who is the lucky guy Wendy?" She eagerly asked.

"It's an idolisation type of crush Erza, not a romantic one." She meekly correct the re-quip mage. Almost sighing in frustration at the confusion adorning the redhead's picturesque face. It hit Wendy right then that Erza was just as much a child on this topic as she was, maybe even more so than herself and she barely understood anything now (thanks to Lucy.)

"Oh, what is the difference?" She asked, her face going slightly red.

"What's the difference between what?" Came a familiar voice…

' _Oh no… Not him! Not now! Why must fate treat so badly!'_ Wendy felt herself shrivel up on the inside at the cool and deep baritone of the one person she couldn't be around right now.

Although Lucy had different plans, if her sly smile was anything to go by.

"Oh Gray, thank goodness you're here." She sighed over-dramatically, really putting the act on. A hand flew above her head as an over-done expression of hopelessness filled her features to the brim, baffling the Ice Mage. "Erza wants to know the difference between an idolisation that borderlines a crush and a romantic crush. Would you know anything about that?" She gave Wendy a wink, making the small girl gape.

Had Lucy saved her the embarrassment of the question she asked? She looked over to Erza and she was looking at Gray intently, as if trying to force an answer out of him.

"Yes Gray, in fact I implore you to answer this question for us." She ordered, however Gray spotted the odd look she was sporting, it looked like a mix between curiosity, hope and some other emotion completely foreign to him.

But he knew better than to question the almighty Titania, he wanted to live thank you very much…

"I uhh, don't know why you'd think I have the answer to this, you know my uhh- 'history', with romance. I don't think I could give you a proper answer." He stammered, feeling slightly bad when he saw Erza's and Wendy's eyes dull in an upset disappointment.

"But I could try if it means that much to you both." He quickly added on. Giving the two girls a smile. Causing both to look at him like he was some sort of higher being.

' _Freaky...'_ He inwardly chuckled.

He looked towards Lucy, who gave him another over-dramatic act but also offered him an encouraging smile…

Okay, he knew he could do this, probably… Maybe... potentially… he didn't get his hopes up..

"Uhh, where to start..." He groaned.

"Start with idolisation." The eager redhead interrupted, almost jumping up and down in her seat it seemed, at the very least she looked excited or interested.

"Okay..." He laughed nervously. _'I can't let them down now...'_

"If you idolise someone so much that you think you like them, it is likely that you don't. But you see them and regard them so highly that you want to try and be like them as you get on in life I think..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, this is harder than I thought."

"Um, I guess you can kinda get confused on the way to your inspiration, wondering if you like-like them or you are just seeing them as something bigger or better than what they truly are, not to take away from there ability or their personality, but they Probably attract you to them because they hold a desired trait or ability or object that you aspire to be, have or achieve."

"Or at least that is the simple version… I don't know. Maybe they have done something for you that you appreciate a whole lot, or maybe they did something for someone else that you respect or wish to mimic. That is the best I can really give in terms of Idolisations type crush thingies. Sorry."

Wendy had listened on, awe and amazement obvious on her face. But then she noticed Lucy's face as well as Erza, both with varying degree's of amazement and respect for the display of wisdom and intelligence that Gray had shown. He may act like Natsu when he was around him, but when on his own Gray really showed his true self to others, well as much as he allowed.

He and Natsu were truly different, yet the same. Idiots around each other, prideful to a fault and stubborn as hell. But both startling genius' at certain things.

Wendy understood him, clearly… But she wasn't sure yet, she simply needed to hear more. And clearly Erza did too.

"What about the romance part Gray?" Lucy asked, getting over her shock.

"That's the tough part." he laughed, trying not to curl in on himself at the faces being aimed at him. Erza looked like a student sponging every syllable that left his mouth and Wendy looked to be in deep thought. What was going on?

"I guess, romantic crushes are sort of… intense? Like a combination of all the things from the idolisation but all at once and much more stronger? You don't only feel respect for the person or aim to be like them for the most part, you just feel the need to be near them and you want to constantly be with them no matter what. At least that's what I get from all of this stuff. Heh..."

"How do I put it? This is so confusing! I guess you just 'know' that the person you are crushing on is someone you literally couldn't live without, like losing them would be the one thing that would cause you to lose any form of happiness and any form of 'life' from your life, so you'd do anything y any means to keep them safe, protect them and be with them until it is physically impossible to get any closer, and even then you'd still try to overcome that limitation."

He finished his speech, looking over at the girls and was shocked to see them all looking at him like he was some noble and wise scholar from the ancient times of Fiore. He he overdone it?

"Y-you all okay?"

They all nodded.

"O-Okay then, I am gonna go and order some food, I'm uhh, hungry." He stuttered, slowly walking away from the scene. Not before casting a lingering gaze on Erza who stared right back. After a second, he turned his head around and left for the bar…

The girls sat in silence for a while, pondering on what Gray had said so expertly. Wendy finally understood, all this time, she hadn't 'crushed' on Gray in the typical sense, but he had been a terrific brother to her, almost as much of a parent her dragon-parent was. He had been there for her when she was shy, when she was upset or angry. He just seemed to know when she needed someone or when she needed some alone time. Carla helped too, but that was expected now.

She didn't like-like Gray, she wanted to grow up to be like him, to be as smart as he seemed to be, as powerful and as wise. He was her idol, surprising her but also not at the same time. It was a very complicated matter, but she was sure of one thing.

She now understood herself tonnes more better now…

"Thank you Lucy… for the help..."

"Yeah, I don't think he would have said anything if I hadn't goaded him into it." She replied breathlessly. As if she had witnessed the second coming of God.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go now, bye!" Wendy pulled herself off her chair and began to make her way through the messy guild, barely catching the 'bye!' from the Celestial Spirit Mage.

She needed to take a job, start beginning her mission to become as great as Gray was. Maybe starting small would do.

With that in mind, she smiled and walked out of the doors and out into the brighter world beyond…

:::-(())-:::

As Lucy watched Wendy skip out of the guild, she turned to Erza who was sat, staring into the guild. But upon further inspection, she noticed she was staring at Gray.

And as much as she tried to hide it, she was definitely not looking at him with 'just' respect…

"Learned something too Erza?" She asked, testing the waters…

"Yes, definitely..." She said, not paying attention. "Today has been very educational." She smiled after a while. Lucy studied the redhead, finding her filled with a sense of confidence and what seemed to feel like a self-understanding and determination, which she demonstrated soon after.

"Excuse me Lucy, I think I might take a mission." She smiled apologetically. Lucy smiled back letting her go, but noticed one thing.

"Erza!" She called, getting the Re-quip mages attention. "The bars that way! The mission board is over their remember?"

She only got a knowing smile in return.

"I know." Erza responded, confidently. "But I need to discuss what mission to take with my tag-along." She smiled, before turning around and walking towards the bar, where a certain Ice Mage was eating his usual dish.

Lucy smiled slyly. Something told her that Gray would be experiencing an interesting next few months or years ahead of him.

:::-(())-:::

One of the only chapters I have ever written in one day. :D

Anyway, I know you two probably didn't want to see a Gray/Wendy pairing in this kind of aspect. But please do realise that whilst I am very nonchalant and shameless I do have my limits. And Gray/Wendy in a romantic relationship just irks me, so I settled for the next best thing.

I hope you enjoyed either way, I had fun writing this and I hope it shows. XD it was fun writing Wendy again after soooooo long. I think the last time I properly wrote her was back when I was doing the first season of TRE.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. As is the par for the course of this series, leave a review tell me what you liked, disliked, mistakes, etc. Also tell me what pairing you want to see next. Although I do have another one in mind for the next one as it is another request I thought would be interesting.

Stay cool my home slice, bread slice dawg things...(?),

-Viperhat


	8. Eight: Gray X Natsu (Platonic)

For you, Hirathe. XD

I do remember seeing this when I had posted the GrayLu one-shot and I have always wanted to try my hand at writing one. It is such a simple concept but as Elegy proves, you can go way into the psychological realm with these two and make absolute gold.

Yes, I am allowed to fanboy just a little. XD

So this is a platonic Gratsu one-shot. Enjoy.

LET'S READ!

::-(())-::

"If you die on me i'll kill you, you ice prick!" Natsu screamed, panic seeping into every fibre of his being.

Looking at his best frienemy in his arms, the ravens black hair matted and soaked in a red substance Natsu refused to identify, even if the repugnant smell of copper filled his nostrils in a painfully harsh fashion, reminding him of how close to dying Gray actually is.

The Dragon Slayer didn't realise it then, but his eyes stung and they felt awfully moist. It took him by a chilling surprise that he was crying. He never cried, never. Crying was Lucy's job not his!

But Gray's deep wound on his stomach and painful looking gashes on his chest and face reminded him of the hell they had experienced and would likely continue to experience. The flashes of his captors faces. The primal screams that they forced out of Gray and the screams that he let out in response.

"Gray, you annoying snowflake… Please, hang on..." Choking on his own words, Natsu's nose picked up on the Ice Mage's scent. He hated Gray, he was annoying, dumb, rude and an asshole.

And he couldn't bare the thought of living in a Fairy Tail guild void of the bastard…

"Erza and Lucy will be here, they'll bring Wendy. You'll be healed and back to getting your ass kicked by me again. You will!" Natsu winced at the pure desperation in his voice, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Gray. He would never admit to himself that he was either, it was odd. He knew he was in need of that hope that he felt was slipping away every second that passed, but he didn't want to convince himself of it.

Suddenly, Gray let out a gurgled cough, loud and wet and bubbly sounding. The shock made Natsu jump and accidentally let go of his head, causing the cough to unleash a torrent of fresh blood onto the dirty grass below the two of them.

Gray's body heaved violently. Spewing out even more of the precious plasma from within his body. The red liquid splash around his mouth and dribbling down his chin as Natsu sobbed, gently lifting his head back up to stop him from losing any more.

Why was Gray so stupid? Did he hate him or himself? His mind raced back to how this all came to be in the first place. Hindsoght was 20/20 is the old saying. Natsu, looking back on the events that had transpired couldn't help but agree.

He hated himself…

::-(())-::

(1 week earlier)

*Flashback*

"I am telling you both, Natsu doesn't even know what colour his hair is." Natsu heard Gray from the mission board, his advanced hearing picking up the whispered "It's pink." and Lucy's giggles which caused him to turn around and glare at the Ice Mage responsible.

"Oops, he heard me it seems." He watched Gray smirked tauntingly, his eyes catching Erza giving Gray a warning look.

"Don't tease him Gray. That is unbecoming of best friends such as yourselves." Erza looked at the Ice Mage, her eyes glinting with a sadistic gleam as her eyes drilled through Gray and into his soul.

"U-Uh yeah, of course Erza! Sorry!" He stuttered.

"That's better." She complied. "I am sure he forgives you."

Oh no he fucking didn't.

No one insults his SALMON hair. Especially not Ice prick over there. Natsu looked away from the group to gaze at the mission board, his resolve to find a mission re-energised and his determination to prank Gray even higher.

Scouring the board like a watchful hawk, Natsu's eyes lit up like fireworks when he had finally found the perfect mission for him and the team… minus Gray.

The request asked for a team of mages to travel to a desert village and eliminate a dark guild that was killing their residents on a bi-monthly basis. The request also warned of the smouldering heat and sand-storms that plagued the area like a highly contagious disease. That and the obvious risk of a murderous dark guild.

It was perfect…

Natsu grinned. No matter how tough the dark guild were, he was confident that Ice Block could take them all on with no sight, no arms and a limited mental condition. He was a bastard, but he was an extremely tough bastard at that.

That and the heat would aggravate the Ice mage to high hell…

Snatching the request off of the board, he moved out of the way of Nab, who was going to do his daily look-over of the mission, before deciding on remaining undecided until tomorrow.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, fire spewing forth from his mouth as he tried to get their attention. "How about this one? Sounds like lots of 'fun'." He spared Gray an evil grin, bearing his fangs at the Ice Mage.

Gray only glared back. "What have you done now?"

He handed the mission to Erza, who looked it over for a while before looking back up to meet his gaze and nodding in agreement.

"I believe this will be good enough for us." She looked over to Lucy and handed it over to le ther take a look.

"A scorching desert?" Lucy mumbled, looking downtrodden. "Not again… My clothes aren't washed from the last time we went into one." She whined.

Natsu looked over at his rival, drinking up his extremely sour expression and heavy scowl that was plastered onto his face.

"You expect an Ice mage to go into a desert…?" He asked lowly, almost growling. "One with sand-storms and extreme heat-waves at that?"

"Yeah."

"Well dream on Fire Face. I am not going."

"Yeah you are."

"No, i'm not."

"We need you though Ice Head!"

"Really? How?"

"Umm, we all need to be cooled down."

"I am not your cooler, secondly you don't need 'cooling down', Flametard."

"Quit being a boring snow-princess, snow princess!"

Soon enough the two boys were once again, exchanging verbal blows, soon leading into physical strikes. Hitting each other for all their worth, causing an exasperated Lucy to groan in annoyance.

"Can't they ever get along for just a second?" The blondes lamentations were echoed by a disgruntled sigh from Erza, the redheads face set in a deep frown.

"I suppose they need more time together, they need to curb this issue now..." She observed, watching them both intently.

Lucy raised a brow, confused. "How are we going to go about that?"

She looked over just in time to see Erza's face twist into an evil grin. The mere look was enough to freeze the blood in her veins as she still in complete terror.

"I have an idea" Erza replied, looking down at the mission request.

Where Lucy once felt anger at the two boys, now she could only feel sympathetic…

::-(())-::

"I can't believe I let you all drag me out here!"

"Be quiet Gray!" Erza scolded, giving him the death glare of doom. "This is your punishment for destroying half of the guild!"

Even though Gray knew the damage to be done by someone else… He knew better than to talk back to Erza, such a simple act would spell the end of anybody dumb enough to do so.

That wouldn't stop him sulking however…

"Anyway, we have to discuss the mission before we get their anyway. Teams have already been decided." Erza looked over at the two boys as she said that, causing them to pale at the implication.

"Wait, what?" Natsu began stuttering, fearing what the Titania was trying to get across without saying it. "You want me and Ice block to team up?!"

Erza simply nodded. "You will both be the ones to distract the mages within the dark guild so that me and Lucy can safely escort the prisoners out." It sounded so simple.

"Wait, wait..." Gray chipped in, nervousness seeping into his voice. "You me on the front lines? In this desert?"

"Yes." Erza replied, tilting her head in confusion. "You have a creative and defensive advantage with your magic, it should be enough to keep the mages off of you both. As Natsu attacks at the forefront, you will place traps and keep yourself and Natsu safe."

It made sense, but Gray spotted one thing that kinda hit a snag in the entire plan.

"You want me, an ICE MAGE to fight in a DESERT for Mavis knows how long with a FIRE MAGE who will overheat me even more than the DESERT will?"

Lucy took a look at Gray, she could understand his plight, Natsu had deliberately picked this mission out as it was taking place in the hottest desert in Fiore. She knew he was a more than capable mage, but she had seen him struggle in mildly hot deserts.

This was just cruel for him.

Natsu even had the gall to look slightly guilty as Gray pointed out the problem within Erza's plan.

"What the matter Ice Head?" He taunted. Getting a low growl out of the Ice Mage in response. "Scared of a little heat?"

"Not everyone is invulnerable to heat like you FlameBrain, keep out of it." Gray snapped back. A visible pool of sweat already forming above his eyebrows.

Of course everyone caught it and realised what a stupid idea this was, even Natsu managed to comprehend the potential implications…

"If you want to head back Gray, you're more than welcome too." Erza stated after a while of silence. Surprisingly calm despite being talked back too.

Which everyone noticed of course…

"What?!" Natsu bellowed. Jumping away from Erza in shock. "You can't let him go! Thats not what us Fairy tail mages do!"

Gray admired the idiots balls to take that tone with Erza, but also wanted to slap him. It was like he expected Gray to actually take her up on that offer.

"It's his choice Natsu, now let him do what he needs to do."

"You both talk like you expect me to actually leave." He growled.

"But we don't want you getting hurt over an oversight..." Lucy responded, worry etching her voice. Although her eyes narrowed on Natsu, who appropriately sweat-dropped from the gaze he was receiving. "Or over a prank in that one's case."

"Duly noted." Gray hissed, calming down. "But I am a fairy tail Mage, I will be letting the guild down by backing down, so no, I am staying..."

::-(())-::

(Present time)

Recalling that memory caused the Dragon Slayer to cringe, realising his mistake and watching how his best friend was suffering because of that.

Looking down, he could see that Gray was barely keeping awake, although Natsu greatly doubted that he was 'conscious'. More lucidly aware of his surroundings and along for the painful ride than properly awake.

"You're doing great Ice-Head… T-They will be here soon, I know they will. Trust me..."

Truthfully, he didn't believe a single word he was saying…

He hadn't seen or even heard from his team for ages, another oversight was that they had let Wendy go on a mission with Cana of all people for a simple farming job so they had no way of stabilising Gray unless they happened to bring a doctor with them.

Oh, if Erza was the one to find them she would kill him for not taking care of the dehydrated Ice Mage better. If she managed to stop panicking over their conditions.

Lucy would ost likely go running for help, or Erza. Very predictable.

His mind recalled the bastards who had done this and even if he would never admit it, Natsu truly believe that what he had witnessed from the master was a man who had fallen into the pit of sociopathic insanity…

::-(())-::

"Ice-Make: Wall!" Gray raggedly threw up his arms, his cool magic flowing around him in tidal waves as a haphazardly malformed wall formed quicker than the enemy could comprehend.

"Shit! Not again!" Natsu could hear one of them curse, inwardly grinning. His doubts about Gray's safety slowing ebbing away as he watched the horde of dark mages get caught up in the follow up artillery strikes from the Ice mage.

He seemed to be handling himself just fine and dandily enough that Natsu felt more comfortable spreading a little bit further to take out the particularly troublesome bunch trying to flank him.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" His stream of intense flames caught the group just about, knocking five of them unconscious and the last two limping and panting as they looked at him in abject fear.

But he wasn't done with them two just yet..

"Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!" He yelled, his body igniting as he charged at the two trembling mages. He smirked as they both went flying through the air, disappearing over the nearby hill before looking back to see the battle behind him.

"Shit." He grumbled, looking at the seemingly new battalion that had appeared out of nowhere. All armed with weapons and magicks that seemed to offend the magic around it with its foulness.

' _Dark magic, of course...'_

"Gray careful, these guys use really dark stuff!" He yelled over behind his back, almost snickering at the extremely annoyed "I know!" He got in return.

"You guys are gonna get it now!" He boasted, his inflamed fist colliding with his open palm in eagerness. Waiting for the new round of targets to make their move.

But they didn't…

They just stood as Gray threw off the one mage that managed to get past Natsu (much to the dragon Slayers chagrin). The stood unmoving as their allies ran behind them.

"Natsu..." Gray huffed, breathing slightly heavy as sweat practically ran down his forehead in waves. "Those weapons, they don't look like anything I have seen before… Be careful."

Natsu, stared at the Ice Mage for a second before looking at the weapons to see what made Gray stiffen up. But as soon as his eyes caught siht of them, he couldn't help but tense too.

"They can't be..." He breathed out harshly.

"Magic cancelling weapons?" Gray finished, looking just as wary as he looked drained. "Yeah, they are…"

Before Natu could respond, The centre member of the group raised one of the weapons into the sky for a second, before pointing it in the direction of the two mages. Leaving them guessing what he was doing.

Then a bolt of green lighting came out of the sky and was coming down at the speed of sound it seemed.

And it was heading straight for Natsu…

"Dammit!" He grunted, trying to move out of the way before he was zapped to ashes. "That was too close he growled, looking at the glass that replaced the sand from where he once stood seconds ago.

"Yeah.." Gray whispered. "We need to take them out… now.."

"For once Ice Head, you're right." He grimly agreed, eyes locking in on the culprit of the lighting bolt. "Although Laxus would have been nice to have here."

"You scared?" Gray teased, smirking as he put his hands into a weary stance.

"Never!" The reaction was what Gray clearly wanted, but Natsu had his pride on the line! "I'll take them all out on my own!"

"Not… Before I take more out than… y-you..."

So, they both charged, arguing and insulting one another as they fought through the heavily armoured Mages. However, these mages were clearly skilled in their respective arts, posing more than a challenge and by extension- problem for the two but easily wearing them down to heavy breathing.

"We need help Natsu, lets jut go now, we have given the others enough time to get the prisoners out, now lets just re-group." Gray grumbled, his breathing now more harsh than Natsu had heard it before.

"Our prisoners have been rescued?" Drawled the muffled voice from behind the helmet of the final mage standing. Standing where he was when he fired the lighting bolt. Natsu could practically feel the mage raise a brow at his words.

"Yeah, and now you are coming with us!" He bellowed, his usual cocky tone taking centre-stage and his fist alighting into its brilliant reddish yellow flames once again…

The mage only chuckled from behind the full plated armour he was wearing, a dark sound, one that seemed to reach into Natsu's very soul and taint it with its voice. He looked over and saw Gray wince too.

He didn't know what it was, but something about this mage made Natsu feel like running away, as if he was not prepared for what this mage had in store for him and Gray.

"Doesn't matter to me, I think i've found a few who will fill up the vacancies…" He explained in a mild tone. As if he were discussing the weather. "Come on, follow me." He ordered, before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Natsu shouted, hoping to get the mage to stop in his tracks, however, realising that wasn't working he made a mad dash for the mage. "Fire dragon: Iron Fist!"

He was within striking distance…

And suddenly, he was face-planting the sand beneath him, a painful throbbing around his head and the sound of not only the air around them rippling, but the magic too.

"Natsu!" He could just hear Gray's voice above the intense ringing sound. Had he really been hit that hard? He was even barely able to lift his head up when he had tried.

Gray didn't look good either, but at least he hadn't been hit by the guy yet. But, his hopes for that were dashed when the mage came crashing down on his friend, the huge marble staff's green orb slamming directly down on Gray's head as he was sent to the ground with a large and loud crack and crunch…

Somehow his body just wanted to sleep, as if that ONE hit had been enough for him to require healing.

But even as he fought it, he could see the cruel smile that played under the scarily powerful man's helmet.

He could only hope that either Erza and Lucy arrived quickly, or that they'd die a painless death.

::-(())-::

Of course, neither of the two happened…

Himself and Gray seemingly attracted bad luck wherever they went…

"You're doing great, keep listening to me… You're doing great, keep listening to me… You're doing great, keep listening to me… You're doing great, keep listening to me… You're doing great, keep listening to me… You're doing great, keep listening to me… Please..." He whispered, gently cradling the limp body in his arms. Unaware of any outside stimuli, even as a blur of red and blonde rushed into his unfocused view, even as the red blur as whimpered and gently took his friend away.

Or even when the blonde did the same to him…

He was going home… But he wasn't truly going be at home for a long while…

::-(())-::

So I wanted this to be more ambiguous, like more of a 'fill in the blanks' kind of story. Let me know if I did that good or bad yeas? :D

I am pretty sure it's obvious that I no longer hate Natsu to the extent I did a year back. I mean, I still heavily dislike him, but that can be chalked up to the Alvarez arc now more than anything. I thought that I would try and write him a bit more to give him a proper character. Of course, without taking from Gray. :)

Anyway, that was the Gray/Natsu request.

Remember to leave your requests in the reviews or PM's or whatever. XD I have a few more I need to do to but you're request WILL be done at some point. :) So keep a look out.

Anyway, thank you for watching and stay cool,

-Viperhat


	9. Nine: Gray X Irene (One-Sided)

This one's going to be weird… XD

So, this is Gray/Irene, requested by NighrWing. Given Irene's situation and past in general, trying to make some form of relationship work here is going to take some stretching. But for you NighrWing, for you my boy I shall do my best.

Mind you, I am going to have to alter the canon by some stretch to make it work.

LET'S READ!

::-(())-::

"You really are a failure, it is a shame that you are my spawn in any shape or form." The venom-laced voice cut through Erza, filling her not only with dread for what was to come, but also with immense anger.

How dare this woman bring her down to something less than dirt? She didn't know, she had never given her the damn chance! But as she looked around, she couldn't see anyone within the area and it brought the realisation down upon her.

Given that her 'mother' was out for her blood, murder on the mind. It was unlikely that this would be a fight that she could win. Her mother was a high enchantress, one that had knocked out Wendy and left her without back-up.

So far, she hadn't even landed a single blow on her, the woman effortlessly blocking, dodging and countering with practised ease. Meanwhile, she had been rendered to a weak and pitiful state, almost unable to even stand, let alone fight any longer.

And she was just about reaching her limit…

"I do no care, you will never be my true family, so I guess I should thank you in way because without you, I would never had met Fairy Tail, if it weren't for your abandonment, he would have never saved me. So thank you." She knew her fight was over, no matter how strong she was, she was utterly outclassed by this woman. She could only hope to annoy her somewhat before her life was taken.

Luckily for her, the words had the desired effect, her 'mothers' face twisted into an enraged scowl. Aiming her staff at her with a malicious growl eclipsing Erza's very own laboured breaths.

"Shut up! Shut up and die like the failure you are!" She yelled. A deadly green glow growing around the tip of her staff. "Suffer!"

Suddenly, the green curse bolted towards Erza, it's lethal Ethernano corrupting everything it touched. And as Erza gazed into the death ball, she could swear that she could see her life play within it's viscous, swirling content. All of the highs, the lows, the laughs and the tears.

She realised that she didn't want to leave a certain someone… but now she had no choice.

' _I'm sorry...'_ She thought, solemnly, closing her eyes and accepting her fate.

"Erza!"

A blast was heard, like water mixed with magma as it sizzled. But Erza felt no pain, not even new discomfort from the attack. The voice only just registered as she opened her eyes to witness the horror that was in front of her.

"Gray… why?" She whispered, unable to muster the strength to raise her voice. Standing in front of her, Gray had taken the attack made specifically for her. Taking the damage and saving her life.

But her eyes caught the red liquid sliding down his legs and immediately realised just how bad he had been hit. She wanted to scream, she desperately did but between her failing strength and the shock finally setting in she was stuck in a state of horrified muteness.

Meanwhile, Irene had watched the spectacle, her own eyes wide in shock. The boy had come out of nowhere, iced wounds that signified a fight and apparent defeat of Invel before leaping in front of her curse meant for her daughter.

But he looked so much like her husband, from so long ago. But without the cold and uncaring look in his eyes, his eyes were full of such love and passion for her daughter. Were they dating? Were they close friends? She didn't know, but looking at the boy in front of her made her… feel something…

He looked so much like her husband. But kind, caring, passionate and not too mention good looking too.

' _It's been so long since I felt..'_ She had felt something, like an actual feeling! This boy had made her feel! She felt…. Great!

She started laughing, ecstatic happiness lighting in her eyes as she looked at the fallen boy, blood pooling around his broken body, watching her daughter desperately try to keep him alive as tears started to form in her eyes, seemingly unaware of her presence any more.

She knew that someone like that boy was a once in a lifetime gift, an opportunity for her to live once again. Looking at the damage he had sustained from her killing blow she knew tat he wouldn't survive unless she did something quick.

That was when her happiness turned into extreme worry, feeling overwhelmed from the emotional change she tried to keep her head in the game. She had a plan, steal the boy away from that failure and them fairies, heal him and keep him all to herself. She would leave her lord, for not even he had been able to give her the emotional release she needed.

This boy, no this man, will be her saving grace, whether he wanted it or not…

"Gray, look at me, please don't close your eyes!" Erza whimpered, gently shaking him to keep his scared eyes from closing. Looking at Gray in such a state broke Erza's heart, she was watching him with no hope, with a failing life. She had never wanted to see this, she never wanted to watch him die like this. Saving her life in exchange for his.

But all of a sudden, she was blown back, six feet away from him, she looked up and her eyes set ablaze, rage filling her body to the brim as her mother walked up to Gray and knelt beside him, looking up to gaze at her with a mocking smile.

"Say goodbye to, Gray was it? Yes, because you'll never see him again." She laughed as her daughter looked at her with unbridled fear. Her eyes seemingly pleading with her mother to not take him away.

Erza looked like she would break down if she took Gray away from her. And that thought was greatly appealing to Irene as of now, not only could she ruin her worthless offspring, but she could also 'feel' once again.

Yes, Gray here would be coming with her, he would give her the love that her evil husband never did.

"No!" She heard Erza scream, desperation laced in her voice. "Please, don't take him, don't take him from us, from me!"

How her daughter had gathered the strength to raise her voice was impressive, she had to have liked this boy too. There no way she could simply just be close friends with him with that reaction, oh she was going to enjoy what she was going to do next.

"Bye bye, worthless daughter of mine." She cooed, before focussing her magic around herself and the boy, a glowing bright light encapsulating the two of them before feeling weightless. That was when she knew that she was away from Fiore, away from the world.

Erza's tear filled eyes were squeezed shut, trying to keep the blinding light from entering her eyes. But once she had the chance to open them again, she wished she hadn't.

Opening her eyes, Erza looked around, hoping that Gray was still there, alive and away from that demoness of a mother.

But her heart utterly broke…

"No… No… No no no no no no!" She stuttered, frantically looking around for any sign of the Ice Mage, only to come up blank.

"Gray..." She whimpered, despair filling her. It took her a minute to realise it but she was sobbing, turning slowly into crying before the floodgates burst and her attempts to keep quiet and reserved fell apart and she devolved into full out wailing.

She would never feel whole again…

::-(())-::

(Location unknown)

"Ah, that's better..." Irene sighed, looking at the sleeping boy in her arms, his wounds quickly stitched up and healed. His peacefully face brought her joy, knowing that she had made her new man this peaceful gave her the most amazing shivers she had ever experienced.

"Sleep well, Gray, for your life will include servicing me, loving me, and giving me a life worth living. Thank you, for making me feel again." She caressed his face lovingly, a blush even slightly tinting her face.

Never had she felt this way about her old husband, only being married to settle a dispute didn't bring a warm loving relationship an opportunity most of the time. But this boy had made her feel so strongly for him that even her condition couldn't keep it suppressed.

Feeling satisfied with her handiwork, Irene, laid the boy down and walked away onto the shower. This space was made by her, hidden far away from Fiore, not even close to the Alvarez empire. She could could keep herself and Gray safe from those fairies and hopefully keep Zeref away too.

They were alone, and that was all that she could ask for.

Not that she was complaining. After-all, no one could hear whatever noise was made here. She was looking forward to what the future had in store in all honesty, and she would make sure Gray was too.

Whether he wanted to or not.

::-(())-::

Okay, so a yandere and slightly crazed Irene is probably not what one is hoping for. But I am trying to make two characters who have NEVER interacted work as a couple… Well, one sided couple, I mean I didn't even show you how Gray has reacted to this, you can fill that in if you like. XD

Also, I couldn't help but make Erza suffer, as my second favourite female character I have to torture and ruin her emotionally. XD

Anyway, I hope this was good, sorry it was shorter than most of my other stories, again, I can't do much when there is no interaction with these two characters. Also, we don't have to much information on Irene as she only appeared for maybe fifty chapters or so.

Anyway, I will be going back to The Ripple effect next update so I will see you there,

-Viperhat


End file.
